


Wahre Prioritäten

by Captain_Susanne



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Susanne/pseuds/Captain_Susanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Entscheidungen" hatte so viel Potenzial, um die sich entwickelnden Gefühle zwischen Kathryn Janeway und Chakotay weiter zu vertiefen. Doch was die Autoren daraus machten, ist allen JCern im Hinterkopf geblieben.<br/>Doch wie hätte es nach "Neue Erde" zwischen den beiden weitergehen können?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eisige Stille

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist mein erstes selbstgeschriebenes Baby. Ich widme diese Geschichte meiner guten Freundin Malezita.  
> Alle Charaktere gehören Paramount. Von mir allein stammen die inhaltlichen Ideen.

Es war still geworden. Ja, Stille beschrieb am besten das Gefühl, was Chakotay empfand, nachdem er und Kathryn zurück an Bord der Voyager gekommen waren.

Vier Wochen waren seit ihrer Rückkehr von New Earth vergangen. Und alles war wie früher. Nein halt, es war schlimmer als früher. Früher hatte sie ihn mit ihren wundervollen meerblauen Augen angestrahlt, sich öfters mit ihm zum gemeinsamen Mittagessen verabredet und ihm durch kleine Gesten – hier eine flüchtige Berührung während des wöchentlichen Briefings, da ein Zuzwinkern, wenn sie einer Meinung waren oder dort ein aufmunterndes Nicken, wenn es ihm schlecht ging – gezeigt, wie viel sie für ihn empfand. Doch seit vier Wochen hatte sich alles verändert. Kathryn war ihm gegenüber sehr distanziert, ja fast kühl.

Oftmals kam es Chakotay so vor, als ob sie ihre Captains Maske perfektioniert hatte. Nichts schien mehr von seiner Kathryn da zu sein, in die er sich auf New Earth verliebt hatte.

Für sie geschwärmt hatte er schon von Beginn ihrer Reise an. Angefangen von dem Moment, als sie damals auf seinem Schirm erschien und ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, gemeinsam nach ihren vermissten Crewmitgliedern zu suchen. Doch erst auf New Earth hatte er sich selbst eingestehen müssen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Diese Liebe gestand er Kathryn in Form einer Legende.

„Der ruhelose Krieger“ ja genau das war er Zeit seines Lebens gewesen. Nichts und niemand konnte ihm sein Seelenheil geben. Erst durch Kathryn erkannte Chakotay, was ihm wirklich wichtig im Leben war und was er sein Leben lang gesucht hatte: eine Seelenverwandte, die ihm Halt gab in schweren Zeiten, die ihn zum Lachen brachte, die ihn verstand und ihm gegenüber immer ehrlich war und vor allem die ihn bedingungslos liebte.

Das Kathryn ihn liebte, daran zweifelte Chakotay nicht eine Sekunde. Ihre Reaktion nachdem er die Legende vom „ruhelosen Krieger“ erzählt hatte, sagte alles aus. Natürlich da war noch ihr Verlobter Mark Johnson, aber Chakotay glaubte, dass Kathryn tief in ihrem Herzen mit dieser Beziehung abgeschlossen hatte. Jedoch war dieser Mark Johnson das letzte Hindernis gewesen, weshalb sich Kathryn auf New Earth noch zurückgehalten hatte.

Nachdem er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, hielten sie öfters Händchen, besonders dann wenn sie beide abends nebeneinander auf der Wiese vor ihrem Haus lagen und sich die fremden Sterne ansahen. Ein Mal hatte Chakotay versucht sie zu küssen.

„Gib mir noch etwas Zeit.“ bat Kathryn ihn und er respektierte ihre Entscheidung. Sie hatten ja den Rest ihres Lebens Zeit und Chakotay wusste, dass Kathryn bald dazu bereit war, den nächsten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung zu unternehmen.

Doch dann kam der Tag, der alles veränderte. Es war ein sonniger Morgen gewesen und er hatte für Kathryn eine Überraschung geplant. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie häufig erwähnt, dass sie gern den Fluss erkunden würde. Daraufhin hatte Chakotay begonnen, ein kleines Boot zu bauen. Er wusste, dass er ihr damit eine Freude machen würde.

Doch als er ihr seine Überraschung auf dem Computer zeigte, meldete sich plötzlich Tuvok über die Kommunikatoren, dass die Voyager ein Heilmittel gefunden habe und sie abholen werde. Für beide war es ein Schock gewesen. Natürlich freuten sie sich beide ihre Familie, denn das war nun einmal die Crew der Voyager, wiederzusehen, jedoch war dies auch das Ende ihrer wachsenden Liebe gewesen.

Am Abend bevor die Voyager eintraf und beide damit beschäftigt waren ihre Sachen und die Ausrüstung zusammen zu packen, ging er auf sie zu.

„Wir müssen darüber reden Kathryn!“ Sie sah zu ihm auf und er konnte erkennen, dass sie mit ihren Tränen kämpfte.

„Ich weiß.“, kam ein Flüstern kaum hörbar aus ihrem Mund.

Sie setzten sich an den Küchentisch, genau dorthin wo er nur einige Wochen zuvor ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Sie schwiegen einige Minuten lang. Keiner von beiden wusste genau, was er sagen sollte.

Chakotay fasste sich schließlich ein Herz und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll?“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, während Kathryns Blick gesenkt war. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich nie mehr damit gerecht, dass wir unsere Crew jemals wiedersehen würden. Versteh mich nicht falsch Kathryn. Ich freue mich darauf B´Elanna, Harry, Neelix und den Rest der Crew wiederzusehen, aber…aber…“ seine Stimme stockte kurz, da er nach den passenden Worten suchte, seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er sah Kathryn an, die immer noch den Blick gesenkt hatte. „Kathryn…Kathryn sieh mich an!“ Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf. Er konnte deutlich Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

„Kathryn, sag mir bitte. Wie geht es mit uns weiter?“

Kathryn senkte erneut ihren Blick und atmete tief ein. Plötzlich stand sie auf und kehrte Chakotay den Rücken zu. Nach einigen Sekunden, die für Chakotay wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, drehte sie sich um und ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich die Captains Maske wider. „Wir sollten erneut ein paar Parameter definieren…uns betreffend Commander!“ sagte sie in ernstem Ton.

 

„Commander, was denken Sie darüber?...Commander?...Commander Chakotay hören Sie mich?“ Die Frage des Captains riss Chakotay aus seinen Tagträumen.

„Captain, verzeihen Sie. Ich war kurz etwas abgelenkt.“

„Das haben wir gemerkt!“ schmunzelte Neelix beim wöchentlichen Briefing.

Janeway bedachte den Commander mit einem ernsten Blick. „Nun Commander, da wir anscheinend wieder Ihre Aufmerksamkeit haben, sagen Sie mir, was Sie von der Idee halten?“

Chakotay rutschte nervös in seinem Sessel hin und her. „Captain, verzeihen Sie mir, aber könnten Sie noch einmal die Idee wiederholen?“

Janeway räusperte sich und wiederholte mit verschränkten Armen noch einmal Tuvoks Vorschlag für ein monatliches Sicherheitstraining. „Also Commander, was halten Sie davon?“

„Nun ja, ich denke, der Crew wird es nichts schaden, regelmäßig ein Sicherheitstraining zu absolvieren. Viele werden zwar zu Beginn etwas murren, aber mit der Zeit wird es ihnen zur Routine werden. Hier im Delta Quadranten kann es meiner Meinung nach nicht schaden, auf alle Eventualitäten und Gefahren vorbereitet zu sein.“ sagte Chakotay und hoffte, dass sein Captain mit dieser Antwort zufrieden sein würde.

Janeway verschränkte noch mehr die Arme und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Sollte das jetzt etwa eine verdeckte Anspielung darauf sein, dass ich daran schuld bin, dass wir hier im Delta Quadranten festsitzen?“

Chakotay und der Rest der Senior Offiziere sahen den Captain entgeistert an.

„Ähm…nein…natürlich nicht! Ich meinte doch nur, dass wir hier in einem uns unbekannten Quadranten sind, der uns jeden Tag vor neue Herausforderungen stellt und…“

„…und dass ich an dieser Situation schuld bin! Ich verstehe schon Commander!“

Chakotay schüttelte nur den Kopf. Fähnrich Kim sah zwischen seinen beiden Führungsoffizieren hin und her. Was war nur mit den beiden los? „Captain, ich glaube was Commander Chakotay meint, ist…“

„Sie brauchen nicht Partei für ihn zu ergreifen Harry! Ich glaube, die heutige Sitzung ist damit zu Ende. Wegtreten!“

 

***

 

„Also das war heute doch sehr merkwürdig, oder? Ich meine, der Commander hat das doch gar nicht so gemeint, wie es der Captain aufgefasst hat.“

„Ich versteh die beiden auch nicht mehr Harry! Seit ein paar Wochen geht das nun schon so!“

Tom Paris und Harry Kim saßen im Casino und aßen Neelix´ Variante von Spaghetti Carbonara. Beide waren sich einig: Irgendetwas schien zwischen dem sonst so harmonischen Kommando-Duo vorgefallen zu sein.

„Und schmeckt es meine Herren?“

„Ach Neelix! Verraten Sie mir, woher haben sie nur den Käse für die Carbonara-Sauce aufgetrieben?“ fragte Tom Paris.

„Oh, das ist kein Käse Tom.“

„Nicht? Wie haben Sie sonst den Käsegeschmack so gut hinbekommen?“

„Haarfollikel!“ Tom spuckte vor Ekel sofort sein Essen auf den Teller.

„Das ist ein Scherz oder Neelix?“ Fähnrich Kim sah den Talaxianer geschockt an.

„Nein Harry! Drogestanische Haarfollikel sind hier im Delta Quadranten eine Delikatesse. Sie werden von drogestanischen Primaten geerntet und sind nicht leicht zu bekommen.“

„Was? Sie meinen Neelix, wir essen hier Affenhaare?“ Tom Paris war entsetzt. Selbst in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte er nicht gedacht, dass Neelix so etwas zum Kochen verwenden würde. „Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel Neelix, aber ich bin satt. Das nächste Mal werde ich doch lieber vorher fragen, aus was mein Essen besteht oder gleich meine Replikatorrationen verwenden!“

„Ach komm Tom, so schlecht schmeckt es doch nun wirklich nicht!“ meinte Harry darauf als er Neelix enttäuschtes Gesicht sah.

„Harry, das ist Affenhaar! AFFENHAAR!!! Verstehst du? Was gibt es das nächste Mal? Rattenschwanz?“ Nun sah auch Tom das enttäuschte Gesicht von Neelix und er entschuldigte sich sogleich bei ihm für sein vorschnelles und unbedachtes Reden. 

Plötzlich ging die Casinotür auf und Commander Chakotay kam herein. Er ging geradewegs an die Theke und grüßte im Vorbeigehen einige Crewmitglieder.

„Der Commander sieht irgendwie gestresst aus, finden Sie nicht?“ sagte Neelix.

„Kommen Sie Neelix! Nach dem was heute wieder beim Briefing los war, ist das doch kein Wunder. Was hat sich der Captain nur dabei gedacht?“ Tom Paris schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht nun schon über Wochen so zwischen den beiden. Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass der Captain und der Commander kaum noch Zeit miteinander verbringen?“ Sowohl Neelix als auch Harry Kim nickten bei Toms Worten.

„Soll ich Ihnen was sagen? Ich glaube, dass irgendetwas in der Zeit vorgefallen sein muss, als die beiden auf New Earth allein waren.“

„Aber was sollte das sein Tom?“ fragte Harry.

„Ach komm schon Harry! Sei nicht so naiv! Ich meine, was wird wohl schon passieren, wenn zwei Menschen allein auf einem unbewohnten Planeten sind, mhm?“

Harry Kim errötete. „Aber… aber der Captain würde doch nie…?“

„Was Harry? Mit dem Commander eine Beziehung eingehen? Ich wette mit Ihnen beiden, dass das der Grund ist, warum die beiden in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig miteinander umgehen!“ Tom Paris sah mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zu Chakotay hinüber.

„Aber selbst wenn das so wäre Tom, warum gehen sich dann beide so oft es nur geht aus dem Weg? Wenn ich verliebt wäre, würde ich dann nicht die ganze Zeit mit demjenigen verbringen wollen?“

„Mhm Harry, das ist ein gutes Argument! Aber wer sagt uns nicht, dass das alles nur Show ist und sie sich nicht heimlich treffen?“ Tom Paris grinste über beide Wangen.

Neelix blickte zur Seite und sah den Commander aufmerksam an. Danach wandte er sich zurück an seine zwei Freunde. „Also wenn Sie mich fragen, gebe ich Harry Recht. Verliebt sein sieht bei mir anders aus.“ Wieder sah Neelix zu Chakotay hinüber und sagte ganz in Gedanken versunken „Da muss etwas anderes dahinter stecken! Ich werde ihn einfach fragen!“

Harry sah Neelix entgeistert an. „Also ich würde das nicht tun, wenn ich Sie wäre Neelix!“

„Warum nicht?“ antwortete Neelix.

„Weil uns das nichts angeht! Sollten die beiden ein Problem miteinander haben, geht das nur die beiden an und sonst niemanden.“

Neelix sah zu Harry herab, verschränkte die Arme und sagte mit einem Lächeln „Meine oberste Pflicht als Moraloffizier der Voyager ist es, die Stimmung der Crew hoch zu halten. Und das betrifft alle Crewmitglieder – angefangen von Crewman Kapler über Fähnrich Vorik bis hin zu Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay. Ich werde einfach zu ihm hinüber gehen und ihn fragen.“

Neelix eilte zu Chakotay. „Commander hätten Sie kurz Zeit für ein persönliches Gespräch?“

„Nun ja Neelix, eigentlich wollte ich nur schnell etwas essen und danach erwartet mich auch schon Lieutenant Tuvok zum Bericht über die Reparaturarbeiten auf Deck zwölf. Kann das Gespräch nicht etwas warten oder ist es so dringend?“

Der Talaxianer schaute kurz zu Tom und Harry hinüber, die beide gebahnt die Szene verfolgten. „Das Treffen mit Lieutenant Tuvok ist erst einmal wichtiger Commander. Aber könnten wir uns danach vielleicht treffen? Hier im Casino? Ich habe ein Anliegen, was die Moral einiger Crewmitglieder angeht.“

Chakotay schaute den Talaxianer fragend an. „Ist etwas vorgefallen Neelix, was der Moral der Crew geschadet hat?“

„So könnte man es nennen Commander. Aber darüber reden wir, wenn Sie von Ihrem Treffen mit Lieutenant Tuvok zurück sind. Sagen wir 16 Uhr hier im Casino?“

„Ja Neelix. Ich werde da sein.“ Chakotay nickte Neelix zu, nahm seinen Teller und setzte sich an die Fensterfront, um während des Essens die vorbeiziehenden fremden Sterne zu genießen.

 

***

 

Kathryn Janeway saß in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum über einem Stapel Padds gebeugt. Oh wie sehr sie diese Büroarbeit hasste. Viel lieber wäre sie jetzt auf der Brücke. Aber die wöchentlichen Berichte mussten nun einmal durchgesehen werden. Früher hatte Chakotay ihr oftmals diese Arbeit abgenommen. Chakotay. Leise stöhnte Kathryn auf, als sie an ihren ersten Offizier dachte und lehnte sich zurück in ihren Sessel. Mit ihrer rechten Hand strich sie über ihren Nasenrücken und danach über die Stirn. Ihr Blick wanderte in Richtung des großen Fensters, das die Sicht auf die vorbeiziehenden Sterne freigab. Unwillkürlich musste Kathryn an die letzten Wochen und Tage auf New Earth zurückdenken, in der sie abends auf der Wiese vor ihrer Hütte an der Seite Chakotays gelegen und beide in den Sternenhimmel geschaut hatten. Wie glücklich war sie damals gewesen. All der Ballast, die Verantwortung für 150 Personen und die Schuldgefühle, die sie oftmals auf der Voyager zu erdrücken schienen, waren dort von ihr abgefallen. Sie brauchte nicht mehr die starke, unerschrockene Captain Janeway zu sein. Dort auf New Earth war sie einfach nur Kathryn…

 

_„Kathryn!…Kathryn! Komm heraus und sieh, welche Überraschung ich für dich habe.“ Der Klang mit dem Chakotay ihren Namen aussprach, sorgte jedes Mal dafür, dass sich in ihrer Magengrube ein wohliges Prickeln ausbreitete. Kathryn beendete ihre Studien über den Virus, welcher sie hier auf diesem Planeten festhielt, klappte den Computer zu und ging hinaus ins Freie, wo sie Chakotay erwartete. Er stand unter einem großen Baum mit einem Lächeln, das wieder diese wunderschönen Grübchen hervorbrachte, die sie so liebte und winkte ihr zu hinüber zu kommen._

_„Lass mich raten? Du hast wieder etwas gebaut!“_

_„Woher weißt du das?“ fragte Chakotay mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen._

_„Nun da wäre zum einen, dass du die letzten Tage nur im Wald verbracht hast und abends verschwitzt nach Hause kamst. Zum anderen warst du sehr geheimnisvoll, wenn ich dich fragte, was du die ganzen letzten Tage gemacht hast. Und letztendlich verrät mir der zugedeckte Gegenstand hinter deinem Rücken, dass du wieder sehr fleißig gewesen sein musst.“ Kathryn konnte es kaum erwarten zu erfahren, was ihr ehemaliger erster Offizier erneut gebaut hatte, um ihrer beider Alltag so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Sie strahlte ihn an und plötzlich schien es ihr, als ob die Welt um sie herum verschwinden würde und nur noch sie beide da wären. Als Kathryn dieser intime Moment bewusst wurde, errötete sie und wandte ihren Blick von Chakotay ab._

_„Was ist es dies Mal?“ fragte sie, als sie um Chakotay herum ging und die Plane von dem Gegenstand hochheben wollte._

_„Du bist wirklich wie ein kleines Kind. Du kannst es nicht erwarten, nicht wahr?“ sagte Chakotay und zog die Plane herunter._

_Kathryn traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie sah, was unter der Plane zum Vorschein kam. „Eine Badewanne! Du hast eine Badewanne gebaut? Oh Chakotay, das ist so lieb von dir!“ Sie strahlte ihn an und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie ihre rechte Hand auf Chakotays Brust gelegt hatte. Schüchtern nahm sie ihre Hand zurück und ging um die Badewanne herum._

_„Du kannst sie gleich heute Abend das erste Mal benutzen, wenn du möchtest!“, sagte ein sichtlich stolzer Chakotay._

_„Da brauchst du mich nicht zweimal fragen!“ lachte Kathryn…._

 

Der Klang des Türsummers riss sie aus ihren Träumen. Schon wieder war es geschehen. Schon wieder hatte sie von Chakotay und ihrer Zeit auf New Earth geträumt. Dies war in den letzten Wochen häufiger vorgekommen.

„Das muss langsam ein Ende haben!“, dachte Kathryn und bekräftigte ihre Gedanken mit einem Kopfnicken.

Der Türsummer erklang erneut. „Herein!“, sagte Kathryn und B´Elanna Torres, die Chefingenieurin der Voyager betrat den Bereitschaftsraum.

„Captain, ich habe hier die Berichte über die neuen Warpkernkonfigurationen, die wir heute Morgen gemacht haben. Mit ihrer Hilfe liegt die Leistungseffizienz nun um zehn Prozent höher.“ 

Der Captain der Voyager stöhnte hörbar auf. „Captain? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?“ fragte B´Elanna sichtlich besorgt.

„Oh nein, mir geht es gut B´Elanna. Ich dachte mir nur gerade: Nicht noch mehr Schreibtischarbeit! Schauen Sie nur!“ Kathryn deutete auf den Stapel an Padds, der vor ihr lag.

„Ich dachte, dass ich so langsam für heute damit fertig bin, aber…“

B´Elanna nahm das Padd mit dem Bericht über die neuen Warpkernkonfigurationen wieder an sich. „Wenn das so ist Captain, kann ich es auch mit Commander Chakotay besprechen. Ich denke, er hat nichts dagegen, wenn…“

Kathryn erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel, ging auf B´Elanna zu und nahm das Padd aus ihrer Hand. „Ist schon gut Lieutenant. Ein Bericht mehr oder weniger wird nichts daran ändern, dass ich diese Büroarbeit hasse.“ Lächelnd sah sie ihre Chefingenieurin an.

„Aber Captain…“

Kathryn hob ihre Hände. „Keine Widerrede Lieutenant. Ich sehe mir den Bericht an.“

Plötzlich ertönte der Türsummer erneut. „Herein!“

Neelix betrat den Bereitschaftsraum. In seiner Hand eine Tasse mit frisch replizierten Kaffee.

„Captain, haben Sie kurz Zeit?“

Kathryn schaute von dem Talaxianer auf die Tasse Kaffee und wieder zurück in Neelix´ Gesicht. „Für Sie immer Neelix. Wenn es nichts Weiteres gibt bei Ihnen B´Elanna?“

Lieutenant Torres schüttelte den Kopf. „Na gut Lieutenant. Wegtreten!“, sagte Kathryn und lächelte B´Elanna zu.

Während B´Elanna den Bereitschaftsraum verließ, nahmen Kathryn und Neelix Platz auf der Couch. Der Talaxianer reichte ihr die Tasse Kaffee und der Captain der Voyager nahm einen Schluck daraus. Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, als ihr Gaumen in Kontakt mit der koffeinhaltigen Substanz geriet.

„Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen Neelix?“

„Nun ja Captain, als Moraloffizier ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass es zwischen einigen Crewmitgliedern zu Differenzen gekommen sein muss, was die Moral der Crew nachweislich schädigt.“

Kathryn stellte ihre Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch ab und sah den Talaxianer besorgt an. „Sind Sie sicher Neelix? Ich habe von irgendwelchen Diskrepanzen bisher nichts bemerkt.“

„Das mag daran liegen Captain, dass Sie …ähm dass Sie zu stark in die Sache involviert sind. Der Crew ist aufgefallen, dass seit Ihrer…Ihrer…Ihrer Rückkehr von diesem Planeten…New Earth glaube ich, haben Sie beide ihn genannt…nun ja, dass seit Ihrer Rückkehr das Verhältnis zwischen Ihnen und Commander Chakotay nicht mehr dasselbe ist wie früher.“, sagte Neelix leicht stotternd und mit seinem Blick nach unten gesenkt.

Kathryns Miene verfinsterte sich, denn sie wusste plötzlich, worauf Neelix anspielte.

„Mr. Neelix. Ich glaube, Sie überschreiten gerade eine Grenze.“ Kathryn stand von der Couch auf und lief einige Schritte umher. Nach einigen Sekunden drehte sie sich zu Neelix um und sah ihn mit verschränkten Armen an.

„Neelix verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Natürlich heiße ich es stets willkommen, wenn Sie sich bemühen, die Moral auf dem Schiff hochzuhalten. Aber was mich und Commander Chakotay anbelangt, ist das eine Sache, die nur uns beide etwas angeht und niemanden sonst! Verstanden?“

Neelix sah seinen Captain besorgt an und erhob sich ebenfalls von der Couch. „Captain, als Moraloffizier ist es meine Pflicht für alle Crewmitglieder zu sorgen. Angefangen von einem Fähnrich bis hin zum Captain des Schiffes. Verstehen Sie?“

Kathryn atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief durch und sah dann Neelix wieder an.

„Natürlich verstehe ich Ihre Sorge. Aber Sie können mir glauben Neelix, es gibt keine Probleme zwischen mir und Commander Chakotay. Wir haben beide lediglich Probleme uns wieder an das Leben an Bord der Voyager zu gewöhnen.“ Kathryn schaute Neelix aufmerksam an und hoffte, dass er ihr glaubte.

„Drei Monate. Wir waren dort drei Monate nur zu zweit. Keine Kommandostruktur. Kein Stress. Und ja, Sie haben Recht. Wir tauften diesen Planeten New Earth. Und das war es auch für Commander Chakotay und mich…unser neues Zuhause…verstehen Sie Neelix, wie schwer es für uns beide ist uns wieder an den Alltag an Bord der Voyager zu gewöhnen?“

Neelix nickte und nahm seinen Captain in die Arme. „Ich verspreche Ihnen Captain, die Crew der Voyager und allen voran Ihr Moraloffizier werden dafür sorgen, dass Sie sich hier wieder wohl fühlen.“

Kathryn war überrascht von Neelix plötzlicher Geste und zugleich aber auch gerührt. Wie sehr hatte sie ihre Crew vermisst. Das gemeinsame Lachen, die Unternehmungen auf dem Holodeck und vor allem das füreinander da sein. Neelix Besuch, seine Sorge und seine Reaktion zeigte ihr dies wieder einmal deutlich. Eins stand für sie fest: Kein Captain der Sternenflotte hatte eine so fabelhafte Crew wie sie.

 

***

 

Es war kurz nach 16 Uhr, als Chakotay das Casino betrat. Seine Schicht war gerade zu Ende gegangen. Der Tag an Bord der Voyager war heute ereignislos gewesen. Es gab weder Kontakt mit einer fremden Spezies des Delta Quadranten noch einen Angriff seitens der Vidianer oder der Kazon. Abgesehen von dem Vorfall während des Briefings war es ein Tag wie in den letzten Wochen auch gewesen.

Auf seinem Weg in Richtung Küche, in der er Neelix vermutete, kreisten Chakotays Gedanken noch einmal um den Zwischenfall. Was war nur in Kathryn gefahren, dass sie ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft so bloßstellte? Sicher, er war während des Briefings mit seinen Gedanken wo anders gewesen, zurück auf New Earth, wo Kathryn und er so glücklich waren. Und ja, er hatte Tuvoks Vortrag über ein monatliches Sicherheitstraining nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört, aber musste sie ihn deswegen als dummen Jungen dastehen lassen? Verdammt nochmal! Was war nur in diese Frau gefahren? Sie war es doch gewesen, die erneut die Parameter für sie beide definiert hatte und er hatte sie schweren Herzens ihr zu Liebe akzeptiert.

Während Chakotay noch seinen Gedanken nachhing, bog Neelix um die Ecke und begrüßte ihn. „Ah da sind Sie ja Commander! Ich dachte schon, Sie hätten unsere Verabredung vergessen.“

Chakotay riss sich aus seinen Gedanken los und begrüßte Neelix. Beide nahmen an einem hinteren Tisch im Casino Platz, um ungestört reden zu können.

„Also schön Neelix, legen Sie los. Was ist vorgefallen, dass die Moral der Crew gesunken ist. Gibt es wieder Probleme zwischen Ihnen und Tom? Hat er wieder versucht mit Kes zu flirten? Oder gab es wieder Beschwerden seitens Fähnrich Vorik, dass Lieutenant Torres ihn im Maschinenraum nur herumkommandiert?“

„Keines von beiden Commander. Tom und ich verstehen uns blendend. Und auch das Verhältnis zwischen Lieutenant Torres und Fähnrich Vorik ist bestens. Es geht vielmehr um…nun wie soll ich es sagen?“

„Sagen Sie es einfach gerade aus, um was es geht Neelix.“

Der Talaxianer spielte nervös mit dem vor ihm liegenden Besteck. „Nun wenn Sie es so wollen! Es geht um Sie und Captain Janeway.“

Chakotays Miene erstarrte für einen Moment. Er senkte seinen Blick und atmete tief ein, bevor er seinem gegenüber antwortete.

„Wenn es um den Vorfall heute Morgen während des Briefings geht Neelix…ich weiß bei bestem Willen nicht, warum dies die Moral der Crew schädigen sollte?“

Neelix legte die Gabel, mit der er die ganze Zeit über herumgespielt hatte zur Seite und sah den Commander an. „Es geht ja nicht nur um diesen Vorfall heute Morgen Commander. Sehen Sie, nicht nur mir sondern auch Harry, Tom, B´Elanna und vielen anderen aus der Crew ist aufgefallen, dass die Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und Captain Janeway zur Zeit sehr angespannt ist und wir haben uns Gedanken gemacht, woran das liegen könnte.“

Chakotay blickte zur Seite.

„Aus diesem Grund war ich heute Mittag schon bei Captain Janeway gewesen und habe mit ihr das Gespräch gesucht.“

Chakotay schaute auf. Was Kathryn wohl Neelix erzählt haben könnte? Die Wahrheit? Dass beide sich auf New Earth ineinander verliebt und die Parameter abgelegt hatten und dabei waren eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sich dort aufzubauen. Und nach dem plötzlichen Eintreffen der Voyager erneut diese Parameter ihr Leben diktierten. Nein, das konnte sie Neelix unmöglich gesagt haben. Dafür kannte er sie zu gut.

„Und was hat sie Ihnen geantwortet?“, fragte Chakotay und war gespannt auf Neelix´ Antwort.

Der Talaxianer berichtete alles, was ihm Captain Janeway erzählt hatte. Chakotay musste ein Schmunzeln zurückhalten. So hatte sie es also versucht zu erklären, warum sie beide kaum noch Zeit miteinander verbrachten – außer auf der Brücke und während der Briefings – und warum sie jeglichen privaten Kontakt vermieden. Die Betonung lag dabei vor allem darauf, warum SIE jeden Kontakt mit ihm vermied.

„Nun Commander? Hat Captain Janeway Recht?“

Chakotay war leicht in Gedanken versunken. “Was? Was Neelix?”

„Stimmt es, dass Sie beide Probleme haben sich wieder an den Alltag auf der Voyager zu gewöhnen?“

„Ja so könnte man es nennen.“, seufzte Chakotay mit einem leicht schrägen Kopfnicken.

Neelix sah den Commander ein paar Sekunden nachdenklich an, stand dann auf und klopfte Chakotay ermutigend auf die Schulter. „Ach das wird schon wieder Commander! Kopf hoch! Ich glaube im Namen aller Crewmitglieder zu sprechen, wenn ich sage, dass wir alles tun werden, damit Sie und der Captain sich an Bord wieder wohlfühlen.

Chakotay bedankte sich für Neelix warme Worte und begab sich in Richtung des Ausgangs.

„Sehe ich Sie heute Abend zum Abendessen Commander? Es gibt köstliche vulkanische Plomeeksuppe auf Wunsch von Fähnrich Vorik sowie bajoranisches Hasperat.“

„Heute nicht Neelix. Ich brauche etwas Ruhe und Zeit für mich allein und werde eine meiner Replikatorrationen verwenden.“ Daraufhin verabschiedete sich Chakotay von dem Talaxianer und verließ das Casino.

Nur wenig später erreichte er sein Quartier. Erschöpft ließ sich Chakotay auf seine Couch fallen. Warum er sich heute so ausgelaugte fühlte, wusste er selbst nicht. Immerhin war es kein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Er beschloss, sich für ein paar Minuten Ruhe zu gönnen und schloss die Augen…

 

_“Was denkst du?“ Chakotay sah sie gespannt an. Er konnte es kaum erwarten ihre Reaktion zu sehen._

_Kathryn traute ihren Augen kaum. „Ein Boot!“_

_„Nun du sagtest, dass du gern den Fluss erkunden wolltest. Ich denke, ich könnte es bauen.“_

_Kathryn lachte und strahlte ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an. „Wir könnten eine Camping-Tour unternehmen.“_

_„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Badewanne in das Boot passt.“ antwortete er amüsiert._

_„Ach das macht doch nichts. Ich habe doch den Fluss.“_

_Plötzlich hörte man das Rauschen eines Kommunikators. Kathryn und Chakotay sahen sich verwirrt an._

_„Hast du das gehört?“_

_„Ja.“ Chakotay ging in Richtung des Wandregals, auf dem ihre beiden alten Voyagerkommunikatoren lagen. Erneut erklang ein Rauschen. Dieses Mal jedoch klarer und man konnte deutlich die Stimme Tuvoks hören._

_„An Captain Janeway, hören Sie mich? Hier ist Tuvok. Ich rufe Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay. Bitte antworten Sie.“_

_Chakotay reichte Kathryn den Kommunikator, welche ihn fast ungläubig entgegennahm._

_„Hier ist Janeway.“_

_Die Stimme des Vulkaniers erklang erneut. „Captain, es ist gut Ihre Stimme zu hören. Wir haben Neuigkeiten.“_

_Während Kathryn mit Tuvok sprach, beobachtete Chakotay sie ganz genau. Sie war überrascht. Nein, sie war mehr als das, aber er konnte es noch nicht in Worte fassen._

_„Wir haben ein Heilmittel gefunden, was Ihnen helfen wird. Wir werden in dreißig Stunden im Orbit sein.“_

_Nach Tuvoks letztem Satz schaute Kathryn zu Chakotay auf und nun konnte er erkennen, welche Gefühle sich in ihr regten. Sie war nicht nur überrascht, sondern sie war auch verängstigt. Ihre meerblauen Augen, die ihn noch vor wenigen Minuten mit Liebe gefüllt angestrahlt hatten, blickten ihn nun geschockt und voller Unsicherheit an. Unsicherheit, wie es nun zwischen ihnen beiden weiter gehen sollte. Und nicht nur Kathryn fühlte diese Unsicherheit sondern auch er…_

Chakotay schreckte von seiner Couch auf. Erneut hatte er von diesem letzten Tag auf New Earth geträumt. Die letzten Stunden, die Kathryn und er auf diesen Planeten verbracht hatten, verfolgten ihn schon seit einigen Wochen. Tagsüber passierte es in ruhigen Momenten auf der Brücke, dass er mit seinen Gedanken ab und zu der Zeit auf New Earth nachhing. Diese flüchtigen Blicke in die Vergangenheit waren geprägt von gegenseitigem Lachen und gemeinsamen Unternehmungen. Aber abends, wenn er allein in seinem Quartier war, kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden, die nur Kathryn und ihm allein gehörten, bevor die Voyager im Orbit eintraf.

Chakotay lehnte sich zurück, schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Könnte es sein, dass diese immer wiederkehrenden Träume eine Art Botschaft waren? Er überlegte ein paar weitere Sekunden hin und her, öffnete dann die Augen, stand von seiner Couch auf und nahm sein Medizinbündel, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, in die Hand. Er begab sich in die Mitte seines Quartieres und setzte sich auf den Boden. Dort wickelte er sein Medizinbündel auf und aktivierte das Akoonah, nahm den danebenliegenden verzierten Flussstein in beide Hände und begann seinen tierischen Berater zu rufen.

„A-koo-chee-moya. Wir sind weit entfernt von den heiligen Stätten unserer Großväter. Wir sind weit entfernt von den Gebeinen unserer Väter. Aber vielleicht gibt es jemanden, der meiner rastlosen Seele Antworten geben kann, warum ich immer und immer wieder von Träumen heimgesucht werde.“

Chakotays Meditation wurde plötzlich von dem Ruf des Captains unterbrochen. „Janeway an Commander Chakotay: Melden Sie sich unverzüglich auf der Brücke. Uns nähert sich ein fremdes Schiff. Janeway Ende.“

Ohne Antworten seines tierischen Beraters erhalten zu haben, deaktivierte Chakotay das Akoonah, packte sein Medizinbündel zusammen und verließ mit schnellen Schritten sein Quartier in Richtung Brücke.

 

***

 

„Entfernung?“ Kathryn Janeway stand in der Mitte der Brücke, die Hände in die Hüfte gestützt und schaute gebannt auf den Bildschirm, der ein fremdes Schiff anzeigte.

Von der Ops drang Harry Kims Stimme herüber. „Circa 35.000 km.“

Während sich Kathryn zu ihrer Rechten umdrehte und Tuvok den Befehl gab, das fremde Schiff zu rufen, öffnete sich der Turbolift und Chakotay betrat mit schnellen Schritten die Brücke. Während er sich in Richtung seines Kommandosessels begab, bestätigte Tuvok, dass das fremde Schiff ihren Ruf beantwortete.

Kathryn ging zurück in die Mitte der Brücke und machte sich bereit für den ersten Kontakt mit einer neuen fremden Spezies aus dem Delta Quadranten. „Auf den Schirm!“

Nur wenige Sekunden später erschien ein Humanoider mit schulterlangem bläulich schimmerndem Haar und in dunkler Uniform gekleidet auf dem Schirm.

„Mein Name ist Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Förderationsraumschiff Voyager. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“

Der Fremde ließ seinen Blick über die Brücke der Voyager gleiten und schaute danach skeptisch Janeway ins Gesicht.

„Ich bin Gard. Captain des kitarianischen Schiffes Minto. Wir haben schon einiges über Sie gehört Captain.“

Kathryn schaute kurz überrascht den Fremden an, setzte aber sofort ein Lächeln auf. „Ich hoffe doch nur Gutes, Captain?“

Der kitarianische Kommandant schaute sie unverändert skeptisch an und verzog keine Miene. Irgendetwas schien Kathryn an diesem Gard zu stören. Nur konnte sie sich nicht genau erklären, was es war.

„Sie haben sich in diesem Quadranten einen zweifelhaften Ruf gemacht, Captain Janeway. Wie ich hörte, haben Sie sich die Kazon und die Vidianer zu Feinden gemacht.“ Während dieser Worte lehnte sich Gard mit einem spöttischen Blick nach vorn und sah den Captain der Voyager mit eisigen Augen an.

Kathryn lief bei Gards Blick ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, jedoch ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen ging sie auf den Bildschirm zu, verschränkte die Arme und sagte mit freundlichem Ton: „Vielleicht möchten Sie an Bord kommen und sich selbst ein Bild von uns machen. Unser Küchenchef Neelix könnte ein kleines Essen arrangieren, unsere beiden Crews könnten sich näher kennen lernen und wir könnten über einen Austausch von gegenseitig benötigten Ressourcen sprechen. Was meinen Sie Captain Gard?“

Der kitarianische Captain sah Janeway verblüfft an. Nach den Berichten der Kazon Nistrim allen voran dieser Seska hätte er mit einer Feuersalve als Begrüßung gerechnet. Stattdessen lud ihn diese Frau auf ihr Schiff ein. Mehr noch, sie machte ihm das Angebot ihr Schiff und ihre Crew besser kennen zu lernen und über einen Austausch an neuer Technologie zu verhandeln.

Gard überlegte einige Sekunden und nickte dann Janeway zu. „Ich werde meine Mannschaft über Ihr überaus freundliches Angebot informieren Captain Janeway und ein Abordnung zusammenstellen, die auf Ihr Schiff kommen wird.“

„Wir erwarten Sie und ihre Crew in einer Stunde Captain!“

Der kitarianische Kommandant beendete die Verbindung und der Bildschirm der Voyager zeigte wieder die Sterne.

„Captain, halten Sie es wirklich für klug, eine für uns unbekannte Spezies an Bord zu holen? Wir wissen nichts über sie.“ Kathryn drehte sich mit verschränkten Armen zu ihrem Sicherheitsoffizier herum.

„Ich muss zugeben Tuvok, dass mir dieser Gard auch nicht sonderlich gefällt, aber wir sind hier in einem fremden Quadranten, ganz allein auf uns gestellt. Und Gard hat Recht, wir haben uns die Kazon und die Vidianer zu Feinden gemacht. Aus diesem Grund halte ich es für wichtig, uns Verbündete zu suchen. Wir dürfen nicht jeder Spezies hier mit Misstrauen begegnen. Des Weiteren Tuvok machen wir nur das, was die Sternenflotte von uns verlangt: Wir erforschen fremde Welten und knüpfen Kontakte mit anderen Kulturen.“

Während Tuvok bei ihren Worten seine rechte Augenbraue hochzog, musste Chakotay unwillkürlich lächeln. Er liebte es, wenn Kathryn Tuvoks Logik mit ihrer eigenen entwaffnen konnte.

„Aber bezüglich dieses Gards habe ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in meiner Magengrube. Ich werde mich aus diesem Grund ins Casino begeben und Neelix befragen, was er über die Kitarianer weiß. Vielleicht kann er ja meinen leichten Pessimismus beseitigen. Commander Chakotay, Sie haben die Brücke!“

Mit diesen Worten verließ Kathryn die Brücke und machte sich auf den Weg, Neelix nicht nur über die Kitarianer zu befragen, sondern ihm auch die Hiobsbotschaft mitzuteilen, dass er eine Stunde Zeit hatte, um ein Dinner für ihre Gäste zuzubereiten.

 

***

 

Eine Stunde war vergangen und Kathryn Janeway befand sich nun gemeinsam mit ihrem ersten Offizier sowie ihrem Sicherheitsoffizier in Transporterraum zwei, um ihre kitarianischen Gäste zu empfangen. Ihr Gespräch mit Neelix konnte ihr merkwürdiges Bauchgefühl nicht gänzlich verdrängen. Er wusste nur wenig von den Kitarianern. Sie waren ein sehr in sich gekehrtes Volk, das nur wenig Kontakt zu Fremden pflegte. Er glaubte aber auch gehört zu haben, dass die Kitarianer nicht unbedingt für ihre Friedfertigkeit bekannt waren. Mit dieser indirekten Warnung hatte der Captain der Voyager das Casino verlassen und wartete nun auf die Ankunft ihrer Gäste.

„Ich habe ihre Biowerte erfasst Captain.“

„Energie Mr. Hogan!“

Hogans Finger tanzten über die Armatur und nur wenige Sekunden später erschienen sechs Humanoide. Kathryn hieß ihre Gäste an Bord der Voyager willkommen und stellte den Kitarianern ihre beiden Führungsoffiziere vor.

Auf dem Weg zum Casino fand zwischen beiden Crews nur wenig Kommunikation statt. Während die Kitarianer Turbolift vier betraten, sah Janeway ihre beiden Offiziere an.

„Das scheint ein sehr unterhaltsamer Abend zu werden.“, flüsterte Kathryn leise in Richtung von Chakotay und Tuvok.

„Lassen Sie uns das Beste daraus machen Captain. Wie sagten Sie vorhin auf der Brücke? Wir machen nur das, was die Sternenflotte von uns verlangt: Wir erforschen fremde Welten und knüpfen Kontakte mit anderen Kulturen.“

Bei seinen Worten lächelte Kathryn ihren ersten Offizier an und gab dem Computer den Befehl sie zu Deck zwei zu befördern.

Neelix wartete bereits im Casino auf seine Gäste. Er hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. In nur einer Stunde hatte er es geschafft ein köstliches Drei-Gänge-Dinner zu kreieren. Der Talaxianer stellt gerade die letzte Schüssel mit bolianischer Tomatensuppe auf den Tisch, als sich die Tür zum Casino öffnete und der Captain mit ihren Senioroffizieren sowie der kitarianischen Abordnung den Raum betrat.

„Gard darf ich Ihnen vorstellen Mr. Neelix, unser Küchenchef und Moraloffizier an Bord der Voyager.“ Neelix reichte Gard die Hand. Dieser sah ihn nur verächtlich an.

„Sie sind Talaxianer, nicht wahr?“ Mit einer abfälligen Geste lief er um Neelix herum und begab sich mit den restlichen Kitarianern in Richtung des gedeckten Tisches.

Neelix sah seinen Captain verwundert an und wollte etwas sagen, doch Janeway zeigte ihm mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er schweigen sollte.

Während des Essens, an dem alle Senioroffiziere der Voyager teilnahmen, schienen die Kitarianer spürbar gesprächiger und für Neelix Auffassung auch freundlicher zu werden.

„Captain Gard möchten Sie noch etwas von der bolianischen Tomatensuppe?“ Gard nickte Neelix zu und dieser füllte seine Schale.

„Sie scheinen ein sehr guter Koch zu sein, Mr. Neelix. Besonders Ihr Leolawurzelauflauf ist eine Köstlichkeit.“

Tom Paris sah überrascht zu seiner Rechten, an der Harry Kim saß. „Also diese Kitarianer scheinen nicht nur die Unfreundlichkeit in Person gepachtet zu haben, sondern anscheinend leiden sie auch an totaler Geschmacksverirrung.“

Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Jedoch blieb das Flüstern der beiden von dem kitarianischen Captain nicht unbemerkt. Er sah beide verächtlich an und wandte sich dann an Captain Janeway.

„Wie ich höre Captain, haben Sie eine Technologie, die es erlaubt eine Art Lichtwesen zu erzeugen.“

„Das stimmt. Wir nennen diese Wesen Hologramme. Sie bestehen aus Licht und Molekülen und werden durch ein Eindämmungsfeld zusammengehalten. Unser Doctor ist so ein Wesen.“

Gard schaute überrascht zu Janeway hinüber. „Ihr Doctor ist so ein Lichtwesen? Ich würde gern mehr über diese Technologie erfahren.“

„Lieutenant  Torres wird Ihnen gern mehr nach dem Essen über unsere Holotechnologie berichten.“

Tom stupste bei Janeways Worten B´Elanna gegen das Bein, woraufhin ihn B´Elanna scharf ansah und die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich würde gern jetzt schon mehr über diese Technologie erfahren. Ist sie kompatibel mit anderen Technologien?“

Tuvok zog bei Gards Frage die linke Augenbraue nach oben und schaute zu seinem Kommandoduo hinüber, das sich bei den Worten des kitarianischen Captains ebenfalls einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf.

„Wir könnten auf unseren Schiffen solch eine Technologie gebrauchen. Denken Sie nur an die Möglichkeiten im Kampf mit einem anderen Schiff! Sollte meine Crew verletzt oder dezimiert werden, könnte man diese Lichtwesen einsetzen, um das Schiff kampfbereit zu halten.“ Bei seinen Worten strahlte Gard eine Überheblichkeit aus, die bei Kathryn ein wahres Unbehagen auslöste.

„Mr. Gard, verstehe ich Ihre Frage richtig, dass Sie beabsichtigen unsere Technologie auf Ihrem Schiff zu installieren?“ Tuvok schaute den fremden Captain fragend an.

„Jawohl das beabsichtige ich. Ihr Captain hat selbst um einen Ressourcenaustausch gebeten. Hier ist mein Angebot: Ihre Holotechnologie gegen eine Dezitonne Deuterium.“

Janeway beugte sich nach vorn und schaute den Kitarianer mit leicht ernster Miene an. „Mr. Gard, das ist zwar ein großzügiges Angebot von Ihnen, aber leider muss ich ablehnen. Sehen Sie, unsere oberste Direktive verbietet es uns, Technologien an andere Spezies weiterzugeben.“

Der Blick des Kitarianers verfinsterte sich. Er ballte seine Fäuste zusammen und sah Janeway mit durchdringendem Blick an. „Sie haben uns also zum Narren gehalten Captain. Die Kazon Nistrim hatten also doch Recht, dass man Ihnen nicht vertrauen kann und Ihre Rasse ein selbstgefälliges Volk ist. Aber ich habe fast mit Ihrer Antwort gerechnet und deshalb schon etwas vorgesorgt!“

Plötzlich sprangen die Kitarianer auf und zückten ihre Phaser. Gard, der nur ein paar Meter von Kathryn entfernt gesessen hatte, packte sie und hielt ihr seinen Phaser gegen die Brust.

Chakotay und die restlichen Senioroffiziere zückten ebenfalls ihre Phaser. Beide Seiten standen sich bewaffnet gegenüber. Niemand bewegte sich für die nächsten Sekunden.

„Lassen Sie den Captain sofort los Gard.“ Chakotay sah den Kitarianer mit unbändiger Wut an. Obwohl Kathryn ihre Captains Maske aufgesetzt hatte, konnte er in ihren Augen die Angst sehen, die sie empfand.

Die Situation schien sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu verschlimmern. Gard drückte Kathryn den Phaser tief in die Rippen, so dass sie kurz vor Schmerz aufschrie.

Chakotay war hin- und hergerissen. Er wusste, dass er einen kühlen Kopf bewahren musste, um der Situation Herr zu werden. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch schien ihn die Angst um Kathryn zu lähmen.

„Legen Sie die Waffen nieder und Ihrem Captain wird nichts geschehen.“

Chakotay sah Kathryn an und legte seinen Phaser nieder. Tuvok und die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

„Was verlangen Sie Gard?“ Chakotay sah zu dem Kitarianer hinüber, der seinen Phaser immer noch gegen Kathryns Rippen presste.

„Ich will die Holotechnologie!“

„Niemals!“, rief Kathryn, woraufhin Gard ihr erneut den Phaser in die Rippen bohrte, so dass sie unter Schmerzen stöhnte.

Chakotay bebte vor Wut, als er sah, welche Schmerzen Kathryn zugefügt wurden.

„Geben Sie uns eine Stunde. Wir werden in dieser Zeit die erforderliche Komponenten für Sie zusammenstellen und überprüfen, ob sie für Ihr Schiff kompatibel ist.“

Tuvok zog bei Chakotays Worten die Augenbrauen nach oben.

Der kitarianische Captain nickte mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln dem Commander zu. „Sie haben eine Stunde Commander Chakotay, keine Minute länger. Und denken Sie nicht daran, mit uns Spielchen zu spielen. Das Leben Ihres Captains hängt davon ab. Haben Sie verstanden?“

Bei Gards Worten lachten alle Kitarianer. Nie zuvor hatte Chakotay ein abscheulicheres Lachen gehört. Mit besorgter Miene sah er zu Kathryn hinüber und nickte Gard zu.

„Sie haben mein Wort! Aber versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie dem Captain in dieser Zeit kein Haar krümmen werden. Ansonsten werden Sie und ihre Leute dieses Schiff nicht lebend verlassen.“

Der kitarianische Captain lockerte bei Chakotays Worten seinen Griff um Kathryn und hielt den Phaser auf Chakotay gerichtet.

„Für jemanden in Ihrer Situation haben Sie einen mächtig großen Mund. Aber ich bin ein Ehrenmann und verspreche Ihnen, dass Ihrem Captain nichts zustoßen wird, solange Sie das tun, was ich von Ihnen verlange.“

Chakotay sah noch einmal zu Kathryn hinüber und verließ dann gemeinsam mit Tuvok und den restlichen Besatzungsmitgliedern das Casino.

 

***

 

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“ Harry Kim lief aufgeregt durch den Besprechungsraum.

„Harry setzen Sie sich! Ihr Hin- und Hergerenne macht uns alle nervös! Wir sind alle besorgt, was den Captain angeht, aber wenn wir jetzt nicht einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, hilft das niemanden.“ Tom Paris legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und zwang ihn zum Hinsetzen.

Chakotay sah in die Runde. Allen Offizieren war der Schock über das Kidnapping des Captains anzusehen. Selbst Tuvok, einem der emotionslosesten Menschen, denen Chakotay je begegnet war, war die Sorge um den Captain im Gesicht abzulesen. „Wir haben noch 47 Minuten bis das Ultimatum der Kitarianer abläuft. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?“

„Wir könnten ein Sicherheitsteam in das Casino beamen und die Kitarianer damit überraschen.“

„Und den Captain bei einem möglichen Phaserfeuer in Gefahr bringen? Vergessen Sie es Harry! Wir brauchen eine andere Lösung.“ Chakotay nickte Tom, während dieser sprach, zu.

„Darf ich Sie daran erinnern Mr. Kim, dass die Kitarianer ein Dämpfungsfeld um das Casino errichtet haben. Wir können weder etwas in das Casino hinein noch hinaus beamen.“ Tuvok legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, während er sprach und dachte angestrengt nach, wie man die Situation lösen könnte.

Chakotay wurde mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, unruhiger. Er stand auf und lief mit verschränkten Armen durch den Raum „Denken Sie alle nach. Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Wir haben nur noch 41 Minuten.“ Er blieb an dem Fenster stehen und schaute hinaus ins All. Was würde Kathryn in so einer Situation nur unternehmen, dachte Chakotay und seine Gedanken kreisten nur um sie.

„Sie hätten den Kitarianern KO-Tropfen in ihre Getränke mischen sollen Neelix.“ Paris lehnte sich bei seinen Worten in den Stuhl zurück.

Chakotay drehte sich abrupt um. „Das ist es!“

„Was Commander?“ Tuvok zog bei Chakotays Worten beide Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Wir betäuben die Kitarianer! B´Elanna, zum Casino führen doch mehrere EPS-Leitungen, nicht wahr?“

„Ja Commander. Aber was haben Sie vor?“ B´Elanna konnte Chakotays Worten nicht ganz folgen.

„Wir werden genau das tun, was Tom sagte. Wir werden sie betäuben.“

Die Atmosphäre im Besprechungsraum war auf einmal erfüllt mit Hoffnung.

„Und wie Commander?“, fragte Harry, der sichtlich erleichtert schien, dass endlich eine greifbare Lösung im Raum lag.

Commander Chakotay betätigte seinen Kommunikator. „Chakotay an den Doctor.“

„Doctor hier.“

„Doctor wir brauchen mehrere Liter an Betäubungsgas. Wie lange brauchen Sie, bis Sie es repliziert haben?“

„Ich denke nicht mehr als zwanzig Minuten.“

„Gut Doctor! Ich schicke Ihnen B´Elanna und Harry, damit sie Ihnen  helfen. Melden Sie sich, sobald Sie damit fertig sind. Wir haben nur noch 34 Minuten, bis das Ultimatum der Kitarianer abläuft. Chakotay Ende.“

In den folgenden Minuten erklärte Chakotay seinen Plan und entließ danach die Crew, damit diese alle Vorbereitungen treffen konnten, um den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

 

***

 

Kathryn saß im hinteren Teil des Casinos und beobachtete die Kitarianer. Bisher hatten sie ihr Wort gehalten und ihr kein Haar gekrümmt. Jedoch je mehr die Zeit verstrich, umso nervöser und aggressiver schienen die Kitarianer zu werden. Sie hörte, wie sich drei der sechs Kitarianer eine hitzige Diskussion über das weitere Vorgehen lieferten.

Gard, der sich bis jetzt am Tresen befunden hatte, ging hinüber zu seinen Offizieren und gebot ihnen lauthals endlich still zu sein. Noch war genug Zeit und er war sich sicher, dass die Crew der Voyager unter keinen Umständen ihren Captain verlieren wollte. Besonders diesem Commander Chakotay schien etwas an seinem Captain zu liegen. Er hatte das Glühen in dessen Augen beobachtet, jedes Mal wenn er Janeway ansah. Er schien diese Frau aus tiefstem Herzen zu lieben. Daran bestand für Gard kein Zweifel. Und genau aus diesem Grund hatte Gard den ersten Offizier in seiner Hand. Ein Mann, der liebt, würde für das Leben seiner Liebsten alles tun, sogar die allmächtigen Sternenflottenregeln brechen und die oberste Direktive übergehen.

Kathryn hatte einen trockenen Hals. Sie stand auf und wollte sich in Richtung des Tresens begeben, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.

„Halt! Wo wollen Sie hin?“ Der Kitarianer hielt den Phaser auf sie gerichtet und funkelte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an.

Kathryn hob beschwichtigend die Hände nach oben. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich wollte mir nur ein Glas Wasser holen. Ich…“

„Zurück auf Ihren Platz!“ Der Kitarianer gab ihr mit seinem Phaser zu verstehen, dass sie sich wieder hinsetzen sollte.

„Nicht so unfreundlich Verto! Schenk ihr ein Glas Wasser ein. Niemand soll sagen, dass wir Kitarianer unfreundlich sind.“ Bei seinen Worten lachte Gard gehässig in Richtung Janeway und sah sie dann mit seinem überheblichen Grinsen an.

Plötzlich gab es ein Klirren in der Küche. Gard drehte sich um und sah das zerbrochene Glas auf dem Boden liegen. Daneben kauerte der Kitarianer und hielt sich die Hand vor das Gesicht.

„Verto, was ist mit dir?“ Doch weiter kam Gard nicht. Auch er ging plötzlich in die Knien und fiel zu Boden.

Irgendetwas schien hier vor sich zu gehen. Doch bevor sie der Sache auf den Grund gehen konnte, wurde auch Kathryn schwarz vor Augen.

Nur wenige Minuten später öffnete sich hinter dem Casinotresen eine Luke, aus der Chakotay, Tuvok und Ayala mit Phasern bewaffnet und mit Atemmasken entstiegen.

Chakotay gab Ayala ein Zeichen, nach den Kitarianern zu schauen, während Tuvok sich daran machte, das Dämpfungsfeld zu deaktivieren. Er selbst begab sich in Richtung von Kathryn. Als er sie unversehrt auf der Couch vorfand, fiel Chakotay ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Tuvok, checken Sie die Umweltkontrollen!“ Tuvok schaute auf seinen Tricorder und las die Werte ab.

„Alles wieder im normalen Bereich Commander.“ Alle drei Männer nahmen daraufhin ihre Atemmasken ab.

„Lieutenant Ayala beamen Sie die Kitarianer in eine Rettungskapsel und schießen sie sie ins All, bevor die Wirkung des Betäubungsgases nachlässt. Tuvok, ist das Dämpfungsfeld deaktiviert?“

„Aye Commander!“

„Gut, dann gehen Sie Ayala zur Hand.“ Daraufhin holte Chakotay ein Hypospray hervor und initiierte es Kathryn, welche nur Augenblicke später erwachte.

„Commander, was ist passiert?“

„Shhhh….Alles ist gut Kathryn. Bleib einen Moment liegen. Der Doctor meinte, dass das Betäubungsgas Kopfschmerzen verursachen könnte.“

Während seinen Worten fasste sich Kathryn an die Stirn. Ein pochender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Kopf und sie begann ihre Schläfen zu massieren.

Als Chakotay ihr aufhelfen wollte, wurde die Voyager von einer Erschütterung durchgerüttelt. Nur wenige Sekunden später ertönte der rote Alarm. Chakotay betätigte seinen Kommunikator.

„Chakotay an Brücke. Bericht!“

„Die restlichen Kitarianer haben das Feuer eröffnet Commander!“ rief Harry Kim durch die Kommverbindung und Chakotay konnte hören, wie seine Finger über die Konsole tanzten.

„Tom soll ihrem Waffenfeuer ausweichen. Feuern Sie zurück. Der Captain und ich kommen so schnell wie möglich auf die Brücke. Chakotay Ende.“

 

***

 

Die Tür des Turbolifts öffnete sich und das Kommandoduo der Voyager betrat die Brücke, welche durch hektisches Treiben gekennzeichnet war.

Eine erneute Phasersalve des kitarianischen Schiffes traf die Voyager und brachte sowohl Kathryn als auch Chakotay ins Schwanken.

Kathryn hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der Operationsstation fest. „Bericht Mr. Kim!“

„Die Kitarianer feuern aus allen Rohren Captain. Deck fünf und neun melden Hüllenbrüche. Der Warpantrieb ist ausgefallen. Wir haben nur noch Impuls. Schutzschilde bei 68 Prozent. Und die Krankenstation meldet 14 Verletzte.“

Kathryn begab sich zu ihrem Kommandosessel und klappte den Computer nach oben.

„Was suchen Sie Captain?“, ertönte Chakotays Stimme zu ihrer Linken.

„Ich suche nach einem Asteroiden oder einen Nebel, in dem wir uns vor den Kitarianern verstecken können.“

Nach einigen Sekunden sah Kathryn in Richtung Steuerung auf. „Mr. Paris bringen Sie uns hier weg. Maximum Impuls. Kurs 58379.6!“

Toms Finger tippten den Kurs ein, wobei sie förmlich über das Pult zu fliegen schienen.

Nach ein paar Minuten erreichte die Voyager einen Nebel und flog hinein. Tuvok analysierte dessen Zusammensetzung und vermeldete, dass der Nebel sowohl die Sensoren der Voyager als auch die der Kitarianer stören würde.

„Das sollte uns ein paar Stunden Zeit geben, die Voyager wieder einigermaßen in Schuss zu bekommen. Tuvok stellen Sie mehrere Reparaturteams zusammen und schließen Sie die Hüllenbrüche auf Deck fünf und neun. Harry gehen Sie in den Maschinenraum und helfen dort B´Elanna den Warpantrieb wieder in Gang zu bringen. Ich werde mich solange in meinem Bereitschaftsraum begeben und einen Plan entwerfen, wie wir den Kitarianern entkommen können. Commander, Sie haben die Brücke!“

 

Nur drei Stunden später trafen sich alle Führungsoffiziere im Besprechungsraum. Alle sahen erwartungsvoll nach vorn zu Captain Janeway. Diese stand auf und schaute lächelnd in die Gesichter ihrer Crew.

„Bevor wir mit dem Briefing beginnen, möchte ich mich bei der gesamten Crew für meine Rettung bedanken.“ Kathryn stockte kurz, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie weitersprach. Sie bedankte sich besonders bei Chakotay und dessen Rettungsplan und legte ihm, während sie sprach, vertraut die Hand auf seine Schulter.

Dieser sah sie daraufhin mit leuchtenden Augen an. Als Kathryn seinen Blick bemerkte, errötete sie leicht, wand ihren Blick von ihrem ersten Offizier ab und begab sich zurück auf ihren Platz.

In der darauffolgenden Stunde wurde der Plan geschmiedet, wie man dem feindlichen Schiff entkommen konnte.

„Gut, dann haben wir ja alles geklärt. Jeder begibt sich nun auf seine Station.“ Kathryn schaute noch einmal in die Gesichter ihrer Crew und lächelte ihnen ermutigend zu. „Wegtreten!“

Nur eine halbe Stunde später vermeldete der Maschinenraum, dass der Warpantrieb wieder einsatzbereit sei. Auch die Hüllenbrüche auf beiden Decks waren geschlossen.

Chakotay machte sich auf den Weg zur Shuttlerampe. Er sollte mit einem Shuttle den Nebel als erstes verlassen, um die Kitarianer abzulenken, so dass die Voyager den Überraschungsmoment nutzen und dem kitarianischen Schiff entfliehen konnte.

 

„Schilde Mr. Tuvok?“

„Die Schilde liegen bei 100 Prozent Captain.“

Kathryn betätigte ihre Kommunikator. „Janeway an Chakotay: Wir sind so weit Commander.“

„Verstanden Captain. Chakotay Ende.“

Kathryn wusste, dass dieser Plan nicht ungefährlich war. Das Shuttle von Typ zwei war nur leicht bewaffnet und verfügte über Warp fünf. Chakotay hatte sich sofort bereit erklärt, die Mission zu unternehmen. Paris Einwand hatte er mit dem Hinweis abgetan, dass der beste Pilot an Bord bleiben müsse, um die Voyager sicher aus der Gefahrenzone hinaus zu manövrieren.

Auf dem Schirm war zu sehen, wie das Shuttle den Hangar verließ und auf das Ende des Nebels zuhielt.

Kathryns Blick war auf den Bildschirm gebahnt. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um ihn. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und begab sich in ihren Kommandosessel. Sie musste jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Chakotay wusste, was er tat. Er war ein guter Pilot und es war schon einige Zeit her, dass er ein Shuttle beschädigt oder gar zerstört hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken an Chakotays Talent, ein Shuttle zu ruinieren, musste Kathryn kurz schmunzeln. Er würde es schaffen, da war sie sich sicher.

„Mr. Paris folgen Sie dem Shuttle. Maximum Impuls.“

Paris tippte den Kurs ein und folgte Chakotays Shuttle aus dem Nebel. Die Voyager glitt aus dem Nebel heraus und wurde nur wenige Sekunde später von den Kitarianern in Beschuss genommen.

„Das Ablenkungsmanöver des Commanders scheint sie nicht sonderlich zu interessieren.“, ertönte es hektisch von der Operationsstation.

„Roter Alarm! Tuvok zielen Sie auf ihren Deflektor. Harry, Status des Shuttles?“ Kathryn erhob sich von ihrem Platz und steuerte auf die Operationsstation zu. Sie musste sich dabei mit den Händen an der Reling festhalten, da die Voyager im Sekundentakt von Erschütterungen heimgesucht wurde.

„Das Shuttle wird genau wie wir stark unter Beschuss genommen. Seine Schilde liegen bei 53 Prozent.“

Kathryn sah besorgt zurück zum Schirm. Sie konnte sehen, wie das kleine Typ 2-Shuttle von einer Phasersalve nach der anderen getroffen wurde. Ihr Magen krampfte sich innerlich zusammen. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Wie lange würde das Shuttle noch dem Phaserfeuer standhalten können? Ging es ihm gut? War er verletzt? Würde sie ihn jemals wiedersehen? „Tom ist es möglich, während wir auf Warp gehen, den Commander aus dem Shuttle zu beamen?“

Lieutenant Paris schaute über seine Schulter. „Es ist möglich Captain, aber sehr riskant. Bisher wurde dieses Manöver erst zweimal erfolgreich durchgeführt. Wir müssten den Vorgang genau berechnen und die Schilde in dem Moment senken, wenn die Voyager auf Warp geht. Wir haben nur ein paar Nanosekunden Zeit, um den Commander zu erfassen. Captain, bei welcher Warpstufe wollen Sie es durchführen?“

„Maximumwarp!“

Paris sah sie für einen Moment geschockt an und überlegte kurz. Dann nickte er ihr zu und gab Harry die genaue Berechnung herüber.

Plötzlich wurde die Brücke von einer heftigen Erschütterung heimgesucht. Kathryn und einige andere Crewmitglieder wurden von den Beinen gerissen.

Der Captain der Voyager hielt sich den Brustkorb mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Harry Kim hatte das Knacken gehört, als sie gegen die Brüstung geschleudert wurde.

„Captain, alles in Ordnung?“ Kathryn erhob sich langsam und nickte ihm gequält zu.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mir einige Rippen gebrochen, aber darum kann sich der Doctor später kümmern. Zuerst müssen wir Commander Chakotay retten und die Voyager in Sicherheit bringen. Status Mr. Tuvok?“

Der Vulkanier kontrollierte sein Pult und sah mit ernster Miene zu seinem Captain hinüber. “Wir haben einen direkten Treffer in unserer Backbordgondel erhalten. Die vorderen Phaser sind ausgefallen. Die Schilde liegen bei 67 Prozent. Ich schlage Ihnen vor Captain, das Manöver so schnell wie möglich durchzuführen. Lange halten unsere Schilde dem Beschuss nicht mehr Stand.“

Kathryn sah hinüber zu Fähnrich Kim, welcher ihr zu nickte und signalisierte, dass er mit den Berechnungen fertig war. Danach wandte sie ihren Blick fragend zu Lieutenant Paris.

„Ich bin so weit Captain. Ich warte nur noch auf Ihren Befehl.“

„Tun Sie es!“ Sie setzte sich zurück in ihren Kommandosessel, während Tom seine Finger über die Armatur gleiten ließ.

„Ich aktiviere den Warpantrieb. Harry auf mein Zeichen hin senken Sie die Schilde und beamen Chakotay aus dem Shuttle. Verstanden?“ Fähnrich Kim nickte ihm zu.

„Jetzt!“

Nur wenige Augenblicke später befand sich die Voyager im Warpkorridor.

„Harry? Kathryn sah in Richtung der Operationsstation. Besorgnis spiegelte sich in ihren  Augen wieder. Auf Harrys Stirn zeichneten sich Schweißperlen ab.

„HARRY?“ Kathryn wurde plötzlich ganz kalt. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. War etwas schief gegangen? Hatten Toms Berechnungen nicht gestimmt? Oder hatte Harry zu spät den Transporter betätigt?

Kathryn hielt es nicht mehr länger in ihrem Sitz. Sie stand abrupt auf. Erneut durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz, aber das war ihr egal. Alles was zählte, war Chakotay.

„Ich habe ihn!“, ertönte es von der Operationsstation.

Kathryn schloss die Augen und atmete zu ihrer eigenen Beruhigung tief ein.

„Krankenstation an Brücke.“

Kathryn öffnete ihre Augen und betätigte ihren Kommunikator. „Janeway hier. Wie geht es Commander Chakotay, Doctor?“

„Er ist schwer verletzt. Sie sollten zu mir auf die Krankenstation kommen!“

Die Nachricht des Doctors schien ihr förmlich den Boden unter den Füßen wegzureißen. Erneut durchfuhr sie ein Schmerz. Doch dieses Mal kam er nicht aus ihrer Rippengegend sondern aus dem Bereich des Herzens. „Ich komme sofort Doctor. Janeway Ende.“

Kathryn drehte sich zu Tuvok herum. „Tuvok, verfol…?“

„Nein Captain. Die Kitarianer verfolgen uns nicht. Sie sollten sich nun auf die Krankenstation begeben.“

„Aber ich muss zuerst…“

„Begeben Sie sich auf die Krankenstation Captain. Schauen Sie dort nach Commander Chakotay und lassen Sie sich dort ebenfalls behandeln. Sie scheinen nach meiner Beobachtung eine Rippenfraktur zu haben.“

Kathryn sah ihren alten Freund mit einem leichten Lächeln an, nickte ihm zu, übergab ihm das Kommando auf der Brücke und begab sich in den Turbolift.

 

***

 

Nur fünf Minuten später erreichte sie die Krankenstation. Sofort als sie eintrat, sah sie ihn auf einem der Biobetten liegen. Der Doctor scannte gerade mit einem Tricorder den Brustbereich Chakotays. Als er das Zischen der Tür vernahm, schaute der Doctor auf und sah Kathryn besorgt an.

Während sie unverzüglich auf das Biobett zusteuerte, wich ihr Blick nicht von Chakotay. Auf seiner Stirn zeichnete sich eine tiefe Schnittwunde ab, die Kes mit einem Dermalregenerator versorgte. Der Doctor beendete seinen Scan und schloss den Tricorder.

„Seine Lebenswerte waren sehr schwach, als er hier her gebeamt wurde. Äußerlich hat der Commander nur eine Platzwunde und einzelne Schürfwunden davon getragen. Jedoch waren die inneren Verletzungen weitaus schlimmer. Er hat mehrere Knochenbrüche, die anscheinend davon herrühren, dass er während des kitarianischen Angriffs gegen das Steuerungspult geprallt war. Einzelne Knochenfragmente haben dabei die linke Niere und das Herz verletzt. Beide Organverletzungen konnte ich heilen. Durch den Aufprall hat der Commander aber auch ein schweres Schädel-Hirn-Trauma erlitten. Ich habe ihn deshalb in ein künstliches Koma versetzt, damit das Gehirn Zeit hat zu regenerieren.“

Während sie dem Bericht des Doctors lauschte, musste Kathryn all ihre Kraft aufwenden, um die Captains Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Innerlich fühlte sie sich hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Verlangen Chakotay zu berühren und ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen sowie stark zu bleiben und Zuversicht auszustrahlen.

„Wie lange wird Commander Chakotay im Koma bleiben, Doctor?“ Kathryn sah das MHN fragend und flehend zugleich an.

„Nun nicht allzu lang Captain. Das menschliche Gehirn ist zwar sehr komplex, es verfügt jedoch aber über die Fähigkeit sich schnell zu erholen. Ich werde Commander Chakotay in spätestens zwei Tagen aus dem künstlichen Koma holen. Er sollte danach noch mindestens eine Woche vom Dienst befreit werden, um sich nicht nur körperlich sondern auch geistig von den Verletzungen zu erholen.“

Bei den Worten des Doctors nickte Kathryn ihm dankbar zu und atmete hörbar tief aus. Als Folge des tiefen Einatmens spürte sie wieder diesen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer linken Brusthälfte und stöhnte auf. Dem Doctor blieb ihre Reaktion nicht verborgen und er scannte sofort ihren Oberkörper.

„Captain, Sie haben sich eine schwere Rippenprellung sowie den Bruch zweier Rippen zugezogen. Legen Sie sich bitte auf Biobett zwei.“ Während das MHN ihre Verletzungen versorgte, schloss Kathryn ihre Augen. Ihre Gedanken bewegten sich dabei nur um Chakotay.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren ihre Verletzungen verheilt. Kathryn schaute noch einmal in Richtung des Biobetts, auf dem Chakotay lag, verabschiedete sich dann von Kes und dem Doctor, die beide damit beschäftigt waren, weitere verletzte Crewmitglieder zu versorgen, und verließ die Krankenstation in Richtung Brücke.

 

***

 

Viele Stunden waren seit dem kitarianischen Überfall vergangen. Auf den Langstreckensensoren war glücklicherweise keines ihrer Schiff zu sehen. Kathryn fühlte sich erschöpft und kraftlos. Seit mehr als dreißig Stunden befand sie sich nun schon auf den Beinen. Sie übertrug das Kommando an Tuvok und begab sich in ihr Quartier.

Dort angekommen, steuerte sie wie in Trance in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sich schlafen. Doch sobald sie ihre Augen schloss, sah sie das Gesicht Chakotays vor sich. Kathryn wälzte sich in ihrem Bett hin und her.

Einige Minuten später verließ sie ihr Schlafzimmer und ging in den Wohnraum. Dort replizierte sie sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich auf die Couch, ihren Blick starr auf die vorbeiziehenden Sterne gerichtet.

Mit jedem einzelnen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, ließ sie die Ereignisse des Tages noch einmal Revue passieren: Das Erscheinen der Kitarianer … ihre Einladung zum gemeinsamen Essen … ihre Gefangennahme … Chakotays Gesicht als sie gerettet wurde … der darauffolgende Angriff der Kitarianer … ihre Flucht in den Nebel …  Chakotays Ablenkungsmanöver … der erneute Kampf mit den Kitarianern … der Versuch Chakotay zu retten … Chakotay schwerverletzt auf der Krankenstation.

Kathryn sah hinab auf ihre Tasse. Es war ihre Schuld gewesen. Erneut hatte sie ihre Crew in Gefahr gebracht. Chakotay musste nun für ihre Fehler büßen. Warum bloß hatte sie nicht auf Tuvok gehört, als er ihr von einer Einladung der Kitarianer abgeraten hatte?

Fremde Welten zu erforschen und Kontakte zu anderen Kulturen zu knüpfen, das verlangte die Sternenflotte doch von ihnen. Aber dies war leicht zu sagen, wenn man sich nicht wie sie und ihre Crew in einem unbekannten Quadranten befand.

Von Minute zu Minute machte sich Kathryn mehr und mehr Vorwürfe. Sie stellte ihre leere Kaffeetasse ab und ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu den vorbeiziehenden Sternen.

„Ich kann es nicht länger zu lassen, dass meine Gefühle meine Entscheidungen beeinflussen. Ich kann es nicht noch einmal ertragen, einen geliebten Menschen durch mein Verschulden zu verlieren. Ich habe Daddy und Justin einst durch eine emotionale Fehlentscheidung verloren. Ich könnte so etwas nicht noch einmal verkraften.“

Kathryn stand auf und begab sich zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Von jetzt an würde es nur noch eine rein berufliche Ebene zwischen ihr und Chakotay geben. Die Parameter, die sie einst auf New Earth für sie beide erstellt und die eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen beiden noch zugelassen hatten, wurden nun enger geschrieben. Es gab kein WIR mehr. Es gab nur noch einen Captain und einen Commander.

Am darauffolgenden Tag informierte sie der Doctor, dass Commander Chakotay aus dem künstlichen Koma erwacht sei und sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand. Kathryn hatte diese Neuigkeit mit unendlicher Erleichterung aufgenommen.

 

***

 

In der folgenden Woche, in der Chakotay vom Doctor für den Dienst auf der Voyager freigestellt worden war, besuchte Kathryn ihn nur kurz in Begleitung von Tuvok und erkundigte sich nach seinem Befinden.

Ihr distanziertes Verhalten ihm gegenüber verletzte Chakotay zutiefst. Sie hatte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen können. Lag es daran, dass sie sich verantwortlich fühlte für seine Verletzungen? Während ihres kurzen Krankenbesuches hatte sie sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Er hatte ihr vergewissert, dass es nicht ihre Schuld sei und er diese Gefahr bewusst gewählt hatte, um die Voyager zu retten. Doch Kathryn schüttelte nur den Kopf, sagte, dass dies nie wieder vorkommen würde und verließ gemeinsam mit Tuvok sein Quartier.

Kathryns Benehmen ihm gegenüber änderte sich auch nicht, als er seinen Dienst nur wenige Tage später wieder aufnahm. Chakotay fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er empfand sich in den kommenden Wochen immer mehr wie ein Fremder von ihr behandelt. Dies musste ein Ende haben. Chakotay beschloss, Kathryn bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit zur Rede zu stellen.

Sie hatte sich vor einiger Zeit in ihren Bereitschaftsraum zurückgezogen. Da es auf der Brücke ruhig war, entschied sich Chakotay die Zeit zu nutzen und Kathryn einen Besuch abzustatten. Er übergab Lieutenant Paris das Kommando über das Schiff, eilte in Richtung des Bereitschaftsraums und betätigte den Türsummer.

„Herein!“

Chakotay trat ein und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen direkt vor ihren Schreibtisch.

Der Captain der Voyager wusste auch ohne aufzusehen, wer gerade in ihren Raum gekommen war. Sein After Shave konnte sie unter tausenden heraus erkennen. „Konzentrier dich Kathryn!“, sagte sie zu sich selbst und wandte ihren Blick hinauf zu Chakotay.

„Was gibt es Commander?“

„Erlaubnis offen zu sprechen Captain?“

Janeway sah ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln an und nickte. Chakotay trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, löste seine verschränkten Arme und stützte sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab.

„Was ist los mit dir Kathryn? Habe ich irgendetwas getan, dass dich verletzt hat? Du behandelst mich seit Wochen wie einen Fremden. Na schön, schon seit unserer Rückkehr von New Earth hat sich unsere Beziehung merklich abgekühlt. Ich habe dir den Freiraum gelassen, um den du mich gebeten hattest. Ich habe zugestimmt, dass diese verdammten Parameter weiterhin unser Leben bestimmen. Doch nun weichst du mir bei jeder Gelegenheit aus! Warum?“

„Was wollen Sie von mir hören Commander?“ Kathryns Stimme klang kühl und desinteressiert.

All seine in letzter Zeit angestauten und bis dahin unterdrückten Emotionen entluden sich plötzlich. Chakotay erhob seine Stimme. „Was ich von dir hören will? Mein Gott, Kathryn! Hör dir doch selbst einmal zu!“

„Commander, ich brauche Sie doch nicht daran zu erinnern, wen Sie vor sich haben!?“ Bei ihren Worten erhob sich Kathryn aus ihrem Sessel, stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah ihren ersten Offizier an.

Chakotay schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sah zur Seite. Am liebsten hätte er sie gepackt und geschüttelt, um sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch stattdessen antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich weiß nicht, wenn ich hier vor mir habe. Ich sehe plötzlich eine Seite an dir, die ich bisher nicht kannte Kathryn.“ Bei seinen letzten Worten sah er ihr sekundenlang tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich Kathryn! Hörst du? Ich liebe dich!“

Geschockt durch seine Offenheit drehte sich Kathryn um und wandte Chakotay dem Rücken zu.

Chakotays Ungeduld und Wut stieg erneut an. „Sieh mich an Kathryn!“ Doch der Captain der Voyager stand wie versteinert da und rührte sich nicht. Erneut wiederholte Chakotay seine Bitte an Kathryn.

„Sie sollten meinen Bereitschaftsraum nun verlassen Commander!“

„Nicht bevor ich von dir höre, was du für mich empfindest.“

„Ich empfinde für Sie nicht mehr oder weniger als für jedes andere Crewmitglied hier an Bord der Voyager.“

Chakotay ballte bei ihren Worten seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Du lügst Kathryn und das weißt du. Dreh dich herum und sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du mich nicht liebst.“

Kathryn atmete zu ihrer eigenen Beruhigung tief ein und drehte sich dann langsam zu ihm herum. Ihr Herz pochte wie wahnsinnig. Es kam ihr vor, als ob es ihr jeden Moment aus dem Leibe springen wollte. Doch sie bemühte sich ihren Blick auf Chakotay zu fixieren. „Ich liebe Sie nicht Commander. Wir hatten eine angenehme Zeit auf New Earth. Doch mein Herz gehört meinem Verlobten Marc. Ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich Ihnen falsche Hoffnungen gemacht habe. Das war nie meine Intention gewesen.“

Chakotay sah sie für einige Sekunden ausdrucklos an, drehte sich dann herum und verließ wortlos den Bereitschaftsraum.

Als sich die Türen hinter ihrem ersten Offizier schlossen, ließ sich Kathryn nach hinten in ihren Sessel fallen. Nie zuvor hatte sie diesen Ausdruck in Chakotays Gesicht gesehen, der gekennzeichnet war von Wut, Enttäuschung, Verletzung und unendlicher Liebe. Doch war es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen? War es richtig gewesen, ihn zu belügen. War es richtig gewesen, sich selbst zu belügen und ihren Verlobten Marc als Vorwand anzugeben? Doch, es war richtig gewesen. Zum Wohle der Crew und besonders zum Schutz Chakotays musste sie ihre Liebe zu ihm vergessen. Sie hatte eine große Aufgabe vor sich. Sie musste diese Crew nach Hause bringen, koste es was es wolle. Und dieses primäre Ziel konnte sie nur erreichen, wenn sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte und sich von nichts und niemanden ablenken ließ. Kathryn hielt sich beide Hände vor das Gesicht und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

Von diesem Tag an änderte sich das Verhältnis zwischen dem Kommandoduo der Voyager. Das freundschaftliche Band, das beide von Anfang an verbunden hatte, war gerissen. Von nun an bestand nur noch eine rein professionelle Arbeitsbeziehung zwischen ihnen.


	2. Enttäuschungen

„Persönliches Logbuch des Captains. Sternzeit: 50023.4. Die vergangenen Wochen waren recht ereignislos gewesen, abgesehen von Chakotays und meinen Streit. Die Moral der Crew scheint aber unter unserer merklich abgekühlten und nun rein professionellen Beziehung nicht gelitten zu haben. Ich habe vor…“ Tuvoks Ruf unterbrach ihren Logbucheintrag. Kathryn rollte mit ihren Augen über die unpassende Störung und betätigte ihren Kommunikator.

“Janeway hier. Was gibt es Lieutenant?”

„Captain, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie nach Ihrem Schichtende stören muss, aber wir haben einen Notruf von einem kleinen Schiff empfangen  ca. acht Lichtjahre von hier. Sollen wir den Kurs ändern?“

„Tun Sie es Lieutenant. Ich werde mich dann zu Ihnen auf die Brücke begeben. Janeway Ende.“

Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür des Turbolifts und der Captain der Voyager betrat die Brücke.

„Bericht Commander.“

„Uns erreichte vor ungefähr zwanzig Minuten ein Notsignal aus Richtung 438.560.“

„Herkunft des Signals?“

„Das wissen wir nicht Captain. Es handelte sich um ein Standardnotsignal.

„Wer immer unsere Hilfe braucht, wir werden es gleich erfahren. Wie lange noch Mr. Kim bis wir visuellen Kontakt zu dem Schiff haben?“

„Wir erreichen die Position des Notsignals in etwa fünfzehn Minuten Captain.“

„Gut. Wir sollten uns darauf vorbereiten, dass es womöglich Verletzte gibt.“ Kathryn betätigte die Konsole, die sich zwischen ihrem und Chakotays Sessel befand und informierte die Krankenstation. Plötzlich ertönte ein Piepen aus Richtung von Harry Kims Station. Das Kommandoduo der Voyager fuhr herum.

„Captain, wir werden gerufen!“

„Auf dem Schirm Mr. Kim.“

Das Bild war nicht sehr klar, aber Chakotay erkannte sofort, wer dort vor ihnen stand. Seskas aufgeregte Stimme erklang auf der Brücke der Voyager. Janeway sah hinüber zu ihrem ersten Offizier, der wie versteinert in seinem Sessel saß und ungläubig auf den Bildschirm starrte.

„Chakotay, ich habe nur wenig Zeit. Hör mir also zu. Unser Sohn und ich sind in großer Gefahr. Culluh weiß, dass es nicht sein Sohn ist und will ihn töten lassen. Bitte hilf mir! Wenn du es nicht für mich tust dann wenigstens für deinen Sohn. Sieh ihn dir an! Er ist dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Bitte Chakotay, ich flehe dich an, hilf…“ Seskas Stimme erstarb und der Bildschirm zeigte wieder das vertraute Bild der vorbeiziehenden Sterne. Janeway war die erste, die sich aus ihrer Starre löste.

„Mr. Kim rufen Sie sie!“

Harry ließ seine Finger über das Pult gleiten und schüttelte nach einigen Sekunden mit dem Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid Captain. Seska antwortet nicht auf unsere Rufe.” Enttäuscht nahm er seine Hände von dem Pult und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder.

Alle auf der Brücke schienen von Seskas Notruf wie gelähmt zu sein. Janeway sah hinüber zu Chakotay, der immer noch ohne jedwede Regung da saß. In seinen Augen jedoch konnte sie erkennen, dass er einen inneren Kampf mit sich ausfocht. 

„Commander begleiten Sie mich in meinen Bereitschaftsraum!“ Chakotay stand abrupt auf und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Brücke. Janeway eilte ihm nach. Als sie beide den Bereitschaftsraum betraten, platzten aus Chakotay all die angestaute Wut, der Frust und die Enttäuschung heraus. Ihm fiel es schwer seine Beherrschung zu wahren.

„Sie hat kein Recht von mir zu erwarten, dass ich ihr helfe, nach all dem was sie der Crew und mir angetan hat.“ Chakotay atmete tief ein, um seine Wut zu bändigen. Janeway hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände nach oben und versuchte, mit dieser Geste Chakotay zu beruhigen.

„Sie kennt dich zu gut, Chakotay. Sie weiß ganz genau, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn dein Sohn in Gefahr ist.“

Bei ihren Worten wandte sich Chakotay um und sah durch das Fenster des Bereitschaftsraumes. Er stand für mehrere Minuten ruhig da und sagte kein Wort. Kathryn ließ ihn seinen inneren Kampf ausfochten. Plötzlich drehte er sich zu ihr um. Sein Gesicht spiegelte immer noch Wut und Enttäuschung wider und bevor er auch nur ein einziges Worte sagte, wusste Kathryn, welche Entscheidung er gefällt hatte.

„Ich habe eine Pflicht der Crew gegenüber zu erfüllen. Ich kann nicht einfach davon rennen, um ein Kind zu retten, was ich nicht lieben kann.“

Bei seinen Worten ging Kathryn einige Schritte auf ihn zu und blieb an dem Geländer des Bereitschaftsraumes stehen. Mit beiden Händen hielt sie sich am Geländer fest, welches eine sichtbare Barriere zwischen ihrem und Chakotays Standpunkt symbolisierte und sah ihn mit besorgten Augen an.

 „Ich weiß, dass es ganz allein deine Entscheidung ist, aber ich glaube, ich spreche für die gesamte Crew – Sternenflotte als auch Maquis – wenn ich sage, dass wir alle hinter dir stehen werden. Du bist in dieser Situation nicht allein Chakotay. Und vergiss nicht: Das Kind kann nichts für die Taten seiner Mutter. Es ist dein Sohn Chakotay. Es ist unschuldig.“

Chakotay sah zu ihr hinunter in ihre gütigen und liebevollen meerblauen Augen. Wusste sie eigentlich, wie sehr sie ihn damit verzauberte? Ein Blick von ihr genügte und er schmolz dahin. Aber er hatte eine Entscheidung gefällt und auch Kathryn konnte ihn, so gut sie es auch meinte, nicht davon abbringen.

„Ich weiß dieses Angebot zu schätzen Captain, aber ich kann und ich will nicht. Seska und das Kind mögen eventuell in Gefahr sein, aber wer sagt uns nicht, dass es ebenso gut eine Falle von ihr ist.“ Kathryn wollte etwas erwidern, doch Chakotay gebot ihr durch eine Handbewegung zu schweigen.

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Setzen Sie einen Kurs zurück zum Alpha Quadranten und lassen Sie uns so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen Seska, den Kazon und uns setzen wie nur möglich Captain.“ Kathryn sah ihn erschrocken an. Das war nicht der Chakotay, den sie kannte. In ihrem Kopf kreisten zahlreiche Fragen. Doch die prägnanteste Frage, die in ihrem Kopf spuckte, war die, was Seska ihm alles angetan haben musste, das Chakotay so eisig reagierte.

Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihren ersten Offizier tief in die Augen. Sie konnte sein Gefühlschaos und seine Besorgnis gegenüber der Crew verstehen. Sie war sich aber auch eines sicher: Chakotays Sohn war in Gefahr. Falle oder nicht, sie musste dieses Kind retten.

„Ich habe Ihre Entscheidung vernommen Commander, aber ich kann dieser nicht Folge leisten. Ihr Sohn ist Teil dieser Crew und ich habe mir geschworen, niemanden aus meiner Crew im Stich zu lassen. Ich werde ein Briefing für die nächste Stunde einberufen, in dem wir einen Plan austüfteln, wie wir Ihren Sohn retten können. Wegtreten!“ Bei ihren Worten atmete Chakotay tief ein und ließ seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen. Er war mit ihrer Entscheidung nicht einverstanden. Gott! Diese Frau war so stur und dickköpfig! Aber er wusste, egal was für Einwände er auch geben würde, an ihrer Entscheidung würde sich nichts ändern. Ohne ein Wort drehte er sich herum und verließ den Bereitschaftsraum.

 

***

 

Nur eine Stunde später trafen sich alle Führungsoffiziere zu einem Briefing. Der Captain der Voyager teilte allen ihren Plan mit, wie man Chakotays Sohn retten könnte. Da auch sie eine Falle seitens Seskas befürchtete, sollte die Voyager zurück bleiben und zwei Shuttles sollten sich zu den Koordinaten von Seskas Notruf begeben. Sollte es wirklich eine Falle sein, konnte somit die Voyager beiden Shuttles schnell zur Hilfe eilen und der Überraschungsmoment wäre auf Seiten der Sternenflottencrew. Shuttle eins bestand aus Captain Janeway und Lieutenant Ayala. Shuttle zwei wurde durch Lieutenant Paris und Fähnrich Kim geführt. Während des gesamten Briefings saß Commander Chakotay wie teilnahmslos auf seinem Stuhl und verfolgte wortlos die Diskussion. Nach Beendigung des Briefings verweilte Chakotay noch einige Minuten im Raum. Er betätigte seinen Kommunikator und bat Lieutenant Ayala ihn im Briefingraum aufzusuchen. Nur wenige Minuten später vernahm Chakotay das Zischen der Tür. Er drehte sich zu Ayala um und bat ihn Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich denke Lieutenant, dass der Captain Sie bereits informiert hat.“ Ayala nickte zustimmend, so dass Chakotay ungehindert fortfahren konnte.

„Ich möchte Sie um etwas bitten Mike.“

Mike Ayala stutzte kurz bei der freundschaftlichen Anrede und beugte sich nach vorn. Er wusste, dass Chakotay etwas schwer auf dem Herzen lag. „Was gibt es alter Freund?“

Chakotay sah auf seine Hände, die er im Schoß zusammengefaltet hatte. Er ließ seinen Blick gen Fenster schweifen und sprach mit ruhiger, leiser Stimme zu seinem ehemaligen Maquisfreund. „Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten Mike. Könntest du auf den Captain Acht geben? Ich weiß, sie ist eine starke und unerschrockene Frau. Aber gerade ihr Mut macht mir etwas Angst. Wenn die Rettungsaktion zu riskant werden sollte, dann brich sie bitte ab. Ignoriere alle Befehle von Kathryn. Ich werde nach eurer Rückkehr dafür gerade stehen.“

„Warum Chakotay?“ Der Commander wandte sein Gesicht und sah Mike Ayala an.

„Weil ich Angst um sie habe, Mike. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert. Versprichst du mir, auf sie aufzupassen und sie mir gesund zurück zu bringen?“

Bei seinen Worten nickte Ayala und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, seinen Blick unverändert auf Chakotay gerichtet. „Eins muss ich aber noch wissen alter Freund. Hast du Gefühle für den Captain?“ Chakotay wich Ayalas Blick aus und senkte seinen Blick erneut auf seine Hände, die immer noch zusammengefaltet in seinem Schoß lagen. Er nickte kurz, schloss die Augen und sagte: „Ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben.“

Plötzlich merkte Chakotay wie eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Mike nach seinen Worten aufgestanden und zu ihm hinüber gegangen war. „Ich werde auf sie Acht geben alter Freund.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Lieutenant Ayala den Briefingraum und Chakotay blieb allein mit seinen Gedanken zurück.

Es waren einige Stunden seit dem Briefing vergangen und die gesamte Crew war eifrig mit der Vorbereitung der Rettungsaktion beschäftigt. An beiden Shuttles, die für die Mission eingesetzt werden sollten, wurden Konfigurationen an den Schilden und am Antrieb vorgenommen, um für einen möglichen Angriff der Kazon vorbereitet zu sein. Pünktlich gegen sechszehn Uhr verließen beide Shuttles den Hangar der Voyager und hielten Kurs auf die letzten Koordinaten von Seskas Notsignal. Kurz zuvor hatte Captain Janeway die gesamte Crew noch einmal auf die Rettungsmission eingeschworen und schließlich das Kommando an Commander Chakotay übergeben. Dieser saß nun unruhig und voller Sorge in seinem Kommandosessel und sah auf dem Bildschirm, wie beide Shuttles auf Warp gingen.

 

***

 

„Wie lange noch Lieutenant bis zu den Koordinaten?“ Es herrschte eine angenehme Ruhe im Shuttle. Einzig das Summen der Instrumente war zu hören. Mike Ayala bediente die Tastaturen und vermeldete, dass man Seskas letzten Standpunkt in ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten erreichen würde. Über das Kommsystem vermeldete Tom Paris, dass sowohl die Waffensysteme als auch die Tarnvorrichtung im Shuttle einsatzbereit seien und sie die weiteren Befehle des Captains abwarten würden.  

„Verstanden Mr. Paris. Wir müssten Seskas Standpunkt in etwa fünfzehn Minuten erreichen. Leiten Sie die Tarnung bereits ein und warten Sie auf mein Kommando. Sollte es sich wirklich um eine Rettungsaktion handeln, brauchen Mr. Ayala und ich Sie vielleicht gar nicht. Aber sollte meine Befürchtung stimmen und Seska versucht uns erneut reinzulegen, dann wissen Sie, was zu tun ist.“ Lieutenant Paris bestätigte das Einleiten der Tarnvorrichtung und beendete die Kommverbindung. Kurze Zeit später erreichten beide Shuttles ihr Ziel.

„Captain, wir werden gerufen. Es ist Seska.“

„Auf den Schirm Mr. Ayala.“

Kaum hatte Lieutenant Ayala die Verbindung hergestellt, da ertönte auch schon die arrogante Stimme der Cardassianerin. „Captain Janeway wie ich sehe, sind Sie meinem Hilferuf gefolgt. Aber wo ist die Voyager?“ Fragend blickte Seska sich um und sprach dann weiter. „Ich habe es nur unter großer Mühe geschafft vor Culluh und den Kazon Nistrim zu fliehen und hoffte, Sie würden mich mit der Voyager retten.“

„Seien Sie beruhigt Seska. Wir haben den Sektor gescannt und keine Nistrim-Schiffe entdecken können. Wie geht es Ihnen und dem Kind?“ Janeway hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Seska wirkte nicht wie jemand der Todesangst hatte. Sie ließ sich jedoch nichts von ihrer Sorge anmerken und sah die Cardassianerin aufmerksam an.

„Meinem Sohn und mir geht es gut. Aber wo ist Chakotay? Möchte er seinen Sohn nicht sehen?“ Ein hämisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Seskas Gesicht ab. Sie wusste genau, welche Abscheu Chakotay ihr gegenüber empfand. Janeway musterte sie genau und teilte ihr mit, dass Commander Chakotay auf der Voyager sei und dort auf die Ankunft seines Sohnes warten würde.

„Hast du gehört mein Liebling? Dein Vater erwartet uns bereits.“ Während Seska ihren Sohn im Arm wiegte, fragte sie Janeway, wo sich die Voyager genau aufhielt.

„Warum wollen Sie unbedingt wissen, wo die Voyager ist Seska? Ist es nicht egal, wo sie sich befindet? Wir sind hier, um Sie und ihren Sohn zu retten. Ich würde also vorschlagen, dass Sie Ihre Schilde senken und Lieutenant Ayala Sie an Bord beamen kann.“ Janeways mulmiges Gefühl wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Irgendetwas schien hier nicht zu stimmen. Plötzlich fing Seska hysterisch an zu lachen. Ihr schrilles Lachen erschrak das Baby, so dass dieses zu weinen anfing.

„Sch…sch…sch…mein Liebling. Es ist ja alles gut.“ Erneut lachte die Cardassianerin laut und sah Captain Janeway spöttisch ins Gesicht. Das Blickfeld des Bildschirms veränderte sich und Culluh erschien neben Seska. Sein lautes Lachen gesellte sich zu dem ihren.

„Guten Tag Captain Janeway. Nun da Sie uns nicht verraten wollen, wo die Voyager sich aufhält, hat es keinen Sinn die Maskerade länger aufrecht zu erhalten. Was sagen Sie zu meinem Sohn, Captain?“ Culluh nahm Seska das Baby aus dem Arm und wiegte es hin und her, wobei er ein hämisches Grinsen in Richtung Janeways warf.

Kathryn Janeway verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Sie sah hinüber zu Mike Ayala, der ebenfalls sprachlos zu sein schien. „Ihr Sohn? Aber ich denke…“ Seska unterbrach sie und teilte ihr mit, das dies alles Teil des Planes gewesen sei.

„Planes?“ Janeway sah erschrocken ihr ehemaliges Crewmitglied an. Chakotay hatte von Anfang an Recht gehabt. Es war eine Falle gewesen. Seska ging es allein um die Technologie der Voyager und um nichts anderes. Sie hatte schon mehrere Male versucht an die Technik der Sternenflotte zu gelangen und jedes Mal war sie gescheitert. Nun benutzte sie ihren Sohn, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen. Janeway sah Seska mit vollem Abscheu an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste, dass man Ihnen nicht vertrauen kann und das Sie über Leichen gehen Seska. Aber dass Sie nicht einmal davor zurückschrecken, Ihren eigenen Sohn als Lockmittel zu verwenden.“

Ayala unterbrach sie. „Captain, vor uns enttarnen sich zwei Kazonkreuzer.“ Janeway sah entgeistert auf die Konsole vor ihr. Er hatte Recht. Zwei Kriegsschiffe der Kazon Nistrim erschienen direkt hinter Seskas kleinem Shuttle und luden die Waffen.

„Das Spiel ist aus Captain!“, ertönte es höhnisch von Culluh kurz bevor dieser die Kommverbindung beendete. Lieutenant Ayala führte sofort ein Ausweichmanöver durch, um den ersten Kazonsalven auszuweichen. Janeway kontaktierte in der Zwischenzeit das zweite Shuttle und wies Lieutenant Paris an, die Tarnung zu beenden und ihnen im Kampf gegen die Kazon zu helfen. Sowohl Janeway als auch ihre drei Offiziere wussten, dass sie dem Feuer zweier Kazonkreuzer nicht lange standhalten konnten. Sie versuchten jedoch so viel Zeit wie möglich zu gewinnen, bis die Voyager ihnen zu Hilfe eilen konnte. Fähnrich Kim setzte derweil ein getarntes Notsignal an die Voyager ab, welches von den Kazon unbemerkt blieb.

Es entbrannte ein harter Kampf. Obwohl die Kazon für einen kurzen Augenblick durch das Auftauchen des zweiten Shuttles verunsichert waren, änderten sie rasch ihre Taktik und konzentrierten sich jeweils auf eines der beiden Shuttles. Lieutenant Paris jahreslanges Pilotentraining führte dazu, dass sein Shuttle nur wenig Treffer bekam. Mithilfe von Fähnrich Kim konnten sie Seskas und Culluhs kleineres Schiff schnell kampfunfähig machen. Jedoch konnten sie gegen das Kriegsschiff nur wenig ausrichten. Das Shuttle des Captains hatte weniger Glück. Sowohl Seskas Schiff als auch der andere Kazonkreuzer nahmen das kleine Sternflottenshuttle von Anfang an gezielt unter Beschuss.

„Schadensbericht Mr. Ayala.“

„Schutzschilde bei 48 Prozent, unsere vorderen Phaserbänke sind ausgefallen und wir haben einen direkten Treffer in der Backbordgondel erhalten. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir noch diesen Beschuss aushalten können Captain.“ Sowohl Janeway als auch Ayala stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Leiten Sie alle verfügbare Energie in den Antrieb Lieutenant.“

„Das wird nicht ausreichen, um auf Warp zu gehen Captain. Wir könnten aber die Lebenserhaltung auf ein Minimum reduzieren. Mit dieser Zusatzenergie könnten wir es schaffen.“ Janeway sah zu Ayala hinüber und gab ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er dies tun sollte. Ayala ging in den hinteren Teil des Shuttles und nahm die Modifikationen vor, damit die Zusatzenergie zum Antrieb umgeleitet werden konnte. In der Zwischenzeit kontaktierte Janeway das zweite Shuttle und erteilte den Befehl, sobald es möglich war auf Warp zu gehen, um zurück zur Voyager zu gelangen.

Plötzlich wurde das Shuttle von einer schweren Erschütterung heimgesucht. Lieutenant Ayala wurde quer durch den Innenraum des Shuttle geschleudert. Weitere heftige Erschütterungen ließen das kleine Sternenflottenshuttle erzittern. Ayala stöhnte vor Schmerzen, als er sich aufraffen wollte. Ein pochender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Kopf. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich über den Hinterkopf und ertastete den Grund für seine starken Kopfschmerzen. Die Platzwunde war nicht all zu groß, verursachte aber höllische Schmerzen. Benommen sah er sich im Innenraum des Shuttles um. Überall sprühten Funken aus den Konsolen und beißender Rauch erfüllte das Cockpit. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah er sie. Captain Janeway lag nach vorn übergebeugt auf der Steuerkonsole und regte sich nicht. Ayala rief nach ihr, doch sie antwortete ihm nicht. Er sprang auf und taumelte nach vorn, denn das Shuttle wurde im Sekundentakt von Kazonsalven malträtiert. „Warpkernbruch in einer Minute.“ ertönte die monotone Stimme des Computers.

Ayala zog seinen Captain zurück in ihren Sessel und betätigte seinen Kommunikator. „Ayala an Paris. Beamen Sie uns zu sich hinüber Tom. Der Captain ist verletzt und uns fliegt gleich das Shuttle um die Ohren.“ Bevor er das wohlige Prickeln des Beamens am Körper spürte, setzte Ayala noch einen Kollisionskurs zu einem der beiden Kazonkreuzer. Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem er und Janeway im zweiten Shuttle materialisierten, erschütterte eine enorme Explosion den anvisierten Kazonkreuzer.

„Willkommen an Bord Mike. Das war ein Volltreffer! Das Kazonschiff hat große Schäden davon getragen. Sie sind kampfunfähig.“, begrüßte ihn Tom Paris.

„Wir werden gerufen. Es ist die Voyager! Sie haben unseren Notruf erhalten und fliegen uns entgegen.“ Harry Kims Finger flogen über die Konsole. Besorgt schaute er nach hinten, wo Lieutenant Ayala Captain Janeway auf den Boden gelegt hatte, ihren Puls fühlte und sie danach mit einem medizinischen Tricorder scannte. Von weitem konnte er die tiefe Schnittwunde erkennen, die sich über ihre rechte Stirnhälfte zog. Harry legte die Stirn in Falten und schaute mit ängstlichem Blick zu Paris hinüber.

„Wie geht es dem Captain, Mike?“ Ohne seinen Blick von der Steuerkonsole abzuwenden, konnte er anhand von Harrys besorgtem Blick erahnen, wie es dem Captain ging. Ayalas Antwort bestätigte seine Befürchtung. „Dann sollten wir hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden! Harry feuern Sie aus allen Rohren und zielen Sie besonders auf ihre Antriebssysteme. Ich werde alle verfügbare Energie in unseren Antrieb leiten und dann auf Warp gehen.“

In den darauffolgenden Minuten wurde das Kazonschiff von mehreren Treffern heimgesucht und beschädigten dessen Antriebssysteme. Das kleine Sternenflottenshuttle führte noch einmal ein Ausweichmanöver durch, bevor es nur wenige Sekunden später auf Warp ging. 

 

***

 

Chakotay eilte voller Sorge auf die Krankenstation. Kaum war das Shuttle im Hangar der Voyager gelandet, hatte er auch schon Tuvok das Kommando über die Brücke erteilt.

Als sich die Türen zur Krankenstation öffneten, sah er sie auf dem Biobett liegen. Der Doctor scannte sie gerade und gab Kes die Anweisung ihm Cordrazin zu geben. Chakotay hielt auf ihr Biobett zu, als ihn eine Hand auf seinem Oberarm stoppte. Ayala stand mit betrübtem Gesicht vor ihm. Seine Augen spiegelten Sorge und Mitgefühl zugleich aus.

„Es tut mir leid Commander. Ich habe versagt. Ich hätte besser auf sie aufpassen sollen, aber es ging alles so rasend schnell. In dem einen Moment beauftragte sie mich noch, die Energie der Lebenserhaltung umzuleiten, damit uns für die Flucht mehr Energie zur Verfügung stand und im anderen Moment erfasste uns ein Kazontreffer, der mich quer durch das Shuttle wirbelte und eine Energieentladung an der Steuerkonsole verursachte, welche den Captain mit voller Wucht traf.“ Mit belegter Stimme sprach Ayala zu Chakotay. Dieser hörte seinem alten Freund aufmerksam zu, ließ seinen Blick jedoch die ganze Zeit auf Kathryn ruhen. Nachdem Ayala sich bei ihm entschuldigt hatte, nickte Chakotay ihm aufmunternd zu, sagte, dass ihn keine Schuld treffe und eilte auf Kathryns Biobett zu.

Sie lag so friedlich da. Hätte er nicht ihre tiefe Schnittwunde an der Stirn gesehen, hätte er schwören können, dass sie nur schliefe. Chakotay sah sie mehrere Sekunden lang an. Dann wandte er sich an den Doctor, der seine ersten Scans beendet hatte. Der Doctor atmete kurz ein, während er seinen Tricorder zusammenklappte, und begann dann mit seinem Diagnosebericht.

„Nun Commander, der Captain hat durch die Wucht der Energieentladung einen starken Schlag gegen den Kopf und den Oberkörper bekommen. Die Quetschungen im Bereich des Brustkorbes und die dadurch verursachten inneren Blutungen konnte ich bereits heilen. Was mir jedoch große Sorgen bereitet, ist ihre Kopfverletzung. Der Aufprall auf die Steuerkonsole hat zu einer starken Schädigung ihres zerebralen Cortexes geführt. Durch die Verletzung der Großhirnrinde ist ein Teil ihres Gehirnwassers ausgetreten, was wiederum verursachte, dass Captain Janeway ins Koma gefallen ist.“ Der Doctor wagte es kaum den Commander ins Gesicht zu sehen. Zu viel Schmerz und Leid konnte er dort erkennen.

„Wie lange wird ihre Genesung dauern Doctor?“ Bei seinen Worten nahm Chakotay Kathryns Hand in die seine und drückte sie leicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht Commander. Ich habe alles getan, was in meiner Macht steht. Ich kann Ihnen weder sagen, wann sie aufwachen wird, noch ob sie jemals wieder aufwachen wird. Wir können nur abwarten und hoffen.“

Als Chakotay die Worte des Doctors vernahm, glaubte er die Welt würde stehen bleiben. Er sah zu Kathryn hinab und Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Er streichelte ihre Hand in der Hoffnung, sie könnte seine Liebkosungen wahrnehmen.

„Tuvok an Commander Chakotay….Tuvok an Commander Chakotay….Commander hören Sie mich?“ Die Worte des Vulkaniers rissen Chakotay aus seinen traurigen Gedanken. Er betätigte seinen Kommunikator und fragte mit belegter Stimme, was es gäbe. Tuvok informierte ihn, dass weitere Kazonschiffe im Anmarsch seien und dass seine Anwesenheit auf der Brücke dringend erforderlich sei. Chakotay drückte noch einmal zärtlich Kathryns Hand. Schaute dann hinüber zum Doctor und bat ihn ihm stündlich einen Bericht über den Zustand des Captains zu geben. Mit dieser Anweisung machte sich Chakotay auf den Weg zur Brücke mit seinen Gedanken allein bei Kathryn.


	3. Aufkeimende Hoffnung

Es waren zwölf Tage seit dem Kazonangriff vergangen. Zwölf Tage, in denen Chakotay allein auf der Brücke das Kommando über die Voyager führte. Er vermisste Kathryn. Ja, er vermisste sie wahnsinnig. Auch wenn sie sich in den letzten Wochen nur noch gestritten hatten und kaum noch Zeit miteinander verbrachten, ausgenommen ihre gemeinsame Schicht auf der Brücke, so war es doch ganz ohne sie nicht mehr dasselbe Leben auf der Voyager wie in den letzten beiden Jahren zuvor. Er liebte sie und auch wenn sie ihn nicht lieben sollte, so konnte er seine Gefühle für sie nicht einfach so abstellen. Häufig erwischte er sich selbst, wie er sekundenlang auf ihren Kommandosessel starrte. Der Brückencrew blieb sein Verhalten nicht verborgen. Alle konnten sehen, wie sehr der Commander unter der Situation litt.

Sobald seine Schicht zu Ende war, eilte Chakotay jeden Tag in die Krankenstation und blieb dort über mehrere Stunden an Kathryns Krankenbett sitzen. Nur zum Schlafen suchte er sein Quartier auf. Der Doctor gab ihm zwar täglich einen Bericht über den Gesundheitszustand des Captains, doch Chakotay wollte bei ihr sein. Kathryn sollte spüren, dass er bei ihr war und ihr Halt und Zuversicht gab. So wie er ihr die vergangenen zwei Jahre zur Seite gestanden hatte. Die erste Woche hatte er sogar an ihrem Krankenbett geschlafen. Er wollte und konnte sie nicht allein lassen. Der Doctor war über den ständigen Aufenthalt des Commanders nicht sehr erfreut gewesen. Er konnte verstehen, warum Chakotay die Nähe des Captains suchte. Jeder an Bord der Voyager vermutete, dass beide für einander etwas empfanden. Und nach ihrem Aufenthalt auf diesem fremden Planeten, den beide New Earth getauft hatten, hatte jeder an Bord damit gerechnet, dass beide sich zu ihren Gefühlen bekennen würden. Aus diesem Grund war das plötzlich deutlich abgekühlte Verhältnis zwischen den beiden kommandierenden Offizieren für alle unbegreiflich gewesen. Doch der Doctor sah auch, welchem Dauerstress Commander Chakotay tagtäglich ausgesetzt war, sowohl körperlich als auch emotional. Der Doctor machte sich ebenfalls Sorgen um den Gesundheitszustand des Commanders und konnte ihn schließlich davon überzeugen, sich wenigstens zum Schlafen in sein Quartier zu begeben. Chakotay war dieser Aufforderung nur widerwillig nachgekommen, aber er musste sich selbst eingestehen, wie fertig und kraftlos er sich fühlte.

Während seines stundenlangen Aufenthalts auf der Krankenstation berichtete Chakotay Kathryn alles, was an Bord der Voyager vor sich ging. Angefangen von neuen Spezies und Phänomene, die ihnen begegnet waren über die Geschehnisse auf der Brücke und neuen Gerüchten, die im Casino im Umlauf waren. Der Doctor hatte ihm nur wenig Hoffnung gemacht, dass der Captain all das in ihrem Unterbewusstsein mitbekommen würde, doch Chakotay war fest davon überzeugt, dass Kathryn ihn verstehen konnte.

„Neelix hat heute ein neues Rezept ausprobiert. Überbackenen Leolawurzelauflauf. Es klingt köstlicher als es in Wahrheit geschmeckt hat. Crewman Chell hat sogar freiwillig auf sein Mittagessen verzichtet und meinte, dass er eher die Jeffriesröhren mit der Zahnbürste schrubben würde als Neelix´ neue Kreation zu essen. B´Elanna hat ihn gleich beim Wort genommen und ihn für morgen zum Putzdienst im Maschinenraum eingeteilt. Es sieht so aus, als ob die Jeffriesröhren 16-21 ab morgen im neuen Glanze erstrahlen.“ Chakotay musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er an die Situation im Casino einige Stunden zuvor zurückdachte. Doch als er auf Kathryns Gesicht hinabsah, erstarb sein Lächeln. Er hatte gehofft, ihr eine Regung zu entlocken. Aber nichts geschah. Seit fast zwei Wochen lag Kathryn bereits im Koma und es zeichnete sich keine Besserung ihres Zustandes ab. Chakotays Verzweiflung wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Er drückte sacht ihre Hand, die er die ganze Zeit über gehalten hatte, beugte sich hinab und flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr.

„Kathryn, ich bitte dich, wach auf! Die Crew und ich brauchen dich. Versprich mir zu kämpfen? Hörst du? Gib nicht auf. Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst. Kämpfe Kathryn! Kämpfe!“ Sie wollte schreien und seine Hand drücken, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn hörte. Aber Kathryn war gefangen. Gefangen in ihrem eigenen Körper. Sie merkte, wie Chakotay noch einmal ihre Hand drückte. Dann vernahm sie das Zischen der Türen. Er war gegangen und Kathryn war erneut in der Stille gefangen, die sie zu erdrücken schien.

 

***

 

Chakotay betrat sein Quartier und steuerte auf den Replikator zu. Er replizierte sich einen Mate-Tee und ließ sich müde und erschöpft auf die Couch hin niedersinken. Er saß dort minutenlang nach vorn gebeugt und starrte gedankenverloren in seine Tasse. Das Geräusch des Türsummers weckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, bitte.“

Die Tür öffnete sich und B´Elanna trat herein, Besorgt sah sie zu Chakotay hinüber. Er sah müde und abgekämpft aus. Obwohl ihn der Doctor zum Schlafen in sein Quartier geschickt hatte, sah es so aus, als ob er auch dort keine Ruhe finden konnte. Ohne auf eine Einladung des Commanders zu warten, setzte sich B´Elanna neben ihn auf die Couch. Beide schwiegen für ein paar Sekunden, bis B´Elanna das Eis brach.

„Wie geht es dem Captain?“

Chakotay schüttelte mit dem Kopf und stellte seine Teetasse auf dem Couchtisch ab. Sein Gesicht in beiden Händen vergraben, begann er B´Elanna über den unveränderten Gesundheitszustand des Captains zu informieren.

B´Elanna bedachte Chakotay mit einem mitfühlendem Blick. „Der Captain wird wieder aufwachen und ganz gesund werden. Sie müssen nur daran glauben.“ Behutsam berührte sie Chakotays Schulter, um ihn mit der Geste Mut zu zusprechen. Doch er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in seine Hände. Plötzlich konnte B´Elanna ein leises Schluchzen hören. Noch nie hatte sie Chakotay weinen sehen. In all den Jahren, in den sie ihn nun kannte, war er immer der starke und allzeit positiv in die Zukunft schauende Chakotay gewesen. Seine Reaktion erschreckte sie. B´Elanna rückte näher zu ihm heran und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Chakotays Weinen verstummte. Er wischte sich mit der rechten Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, nahm seine Tasse wieder in die Hand und trank einen Schluck.

„Ich sollte wohl lieber ein Glas romulanisches Ale zu mir nehmen. Das würde den Schmerz mehr betäuben.“

„Alkohol hat noch nie Probleme gelöst Commander. Aber wie wäre es mit einem Gespräch unter Freunden?“

Chakotay sah zu B´Elanna herüber und nickte ihr zu. „Da haben Sie Recht Lieutenant. Möchten Sie etwas trinken?“

„Gern.“

Er stand auf und replizierte für B´Elanna ebenfalls einen Tee. Dann nahm er neben ihr Platz und berichtete ihr, was ihm auf der Seele lag. B´Elanna hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, als er ihr sein Herz ausschüttete, ihr berichtete, was auf New Earth und danach auf der Voyager zwischen Kathryn und ihm vorgefallen war und welche Ängste und Sorgen er bezüglich Kathryns Gesundheitszustand hatte. Nach zwei Stunden verließ Lieutenant Torres das Quartier des 1. Offiziers. Chakotay war nach dem Gespräch erschöpft auf der Couch eingeschlafen. B´Elanna hatte ihn noch zugedeckt, die beiden Teetassen im Replikator recycelt und danach das Licht gedimmt. Sie wusste nun, was ihren alten Freund über die letzten Wochen hinweg bedrückt hatte und wie es zur Disharmonie zwischen dem Kommandoduo der Voyager gekommen war. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihm durch ihr vertrautes Gespräch etwas von dem Ballast abnehmen konnte, der seine Seele bedrückte. Ebenfalls müde und erschöpft von ihrem langen Arbeitstag erreichte sie ihr Quartier und fiel nur wenige Minuten danach in einen tiefen Schlaf.

 

***

 

Die nächsten Tage im Delta Quadranten blieben ohne nennenswerte Vorkommnisse. Chakotay nutzte deshalb die Zeit, um noch öfters in Kathryns Nähe zu sein. Er nahm sich meist die Berichte aus dem Maschinenraum, der durchgeführten Reparaturen oder Neelix neue Proviantanforderungen mit auf die Krankenstation, um sie dort durchzulesen.

Chakotay saß an Kathryns Krankenbett und las ihr Einzelheiten aus B´Elannas Abschlussbericht der verbesserten Warpkernkonfigurationen vor. Kes war damit beschäftigt, die Bioproben, die der Doctor am Tag zuvor angelegt hatte, zu kontrollieren. Schmunzelnd sah sie zu Commander Chakotay hinüber, während dieser die Berichte dem Captain leise vortrug.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass der Captain sich an diesen Berichten erfreut, Commander?“

 „Ich weiß, dass sie diese Schreibtischarbeit verabscheut, aber vielleicht wacht sie gerade dadurch auf und schlägt mir die Padds um die Ohren, weil ich sie mit den Berichten zu Tode langweile.“ Bei seinen letzten Worten stockte Chakotay und sah betrübt zu Kes.

„So habe ich das eben nicht gemeint.“

Kes sah ihn verunsichert an. „Was meinen Sie Commander?“

Chakotay legte das Padd zur Seite und sah mit traurigem Blick auf Kathryn hinab. „…sie zu Tode langweilen…Oh mein Gott, das habe ich doch nicht so gemeint. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als das sie wieder aufwacht.“ Chakotay nahm Kathryns linke Hand und hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest. Kes ging zu ihm an das Krankenbett und fasste ihn an der Schulter. Plötzlich ertönte Neelix Stimme über die Kommverbindung.

„Neelix, was gibt es denn? Ich bin gerade beschäftigt.“ Kes ließ die Schulter des Commanders los und trat einige Schritte zurück, um ungestört mit Neelix sprechen zu können. Nach wenigen Augenblicken ging sie zurück zu Chakotay und teilte ihm mit, dass sie Neelix im Casino helfen müsste.

„Ist schon gut Kes. Gehen Sie nur. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, rufe ich den Doctor.“ Kes nickte ihm zu und verließ die Krankenstation.

Chakotay sah Kathryn an. Ihre schwere Kopfverletzung war in den letzten Tagen verheilt. Sie lag so friedlich da. Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand in seinen Händen. Zärtlich strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Chakotay beugte sich leicht nach vorn und führte ihre Hand an seinen Lippen. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerspitzen. Ein wohliges Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper. Chakotay beugte sich noch weiter zu ihr hinunter. Seine Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von den ihren entfernt.

„Tuvok an Commander Chakotay. Commander wir werden gleich auf den Konvoi der Talson treffen.“ Verdammt die Talson. Chakotay zuckte bei Tuvoks Ruf zusammen. Er hatte das Treffen völlig vergessen. Vor ein paar Tagen hatten die Talson mit der Voyager Kontakt aufgenommen und ihnen einen Handel vorgeschlagen. Neelix war von dem Zusammentreffen hellauf begeistert. Waren doch die Talson für ihre Vielfalt an Obst- und Gemüsearten in weiten Teilen des Delta Quadranten bekannt.

Chakotay richtete sich auf und tippte auf seinen Kommunikator. „Ich habe verstanden Mr. Tuvok. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Chakotay Ende.“ Chakotay schüttelte den Kopf. Tuvok und sein Timing. Manchmal konnte der erste Offizier der Voyager schwören, dass dieser Vulkanier ein Gespür dafür hatte, jeden aber auch wirklich jeden intimen Moment zwischen ihm und Kathryn zu unterbrechen. Er sah noch einmal hinab zu ihr und lief dann in Richtung der Tür. Auf halbem Weg hielt er inne, drehte sich herum und ging zurück an Kathryns Krankenbett. Chakotay beugte sich hinab zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihren Brustkorb. Eine vertraute Geste, die Kathryn sonst bei ihm anwandte immer dann, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Seine Lippen waren nun ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. Kaum hörbar flüsterte er ihr zu: „Ich liebe dich Kathryn Janeway. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und werde dich immer lieben!“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Krankenstation und begab sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Nur wenige Sekunden nachdem Chakotay ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, rollte eine Träne aus Kathryns Augenwinkel und lief ihr die Wange herunter. Chakotay konnte ihre Reaktion auf sein Liebesgeständnis nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Die Türen zur Krankenstationen hatten sich bereits hinter ihm geschlossen.

 

***

 

Sie stand in einem großen dunklen Raum mit mehreren Türen. Kathryn wusste nicht, welche der Türen sie öffnen sollte. Sie rüttelte an einzelnen Türen, aber alle blieben verschlossen. Panik erfasste sie. Sie wollte diesen Raum verlassen, wollte zurück auf die Voyager, ihrer Crew und vor allem zurück zu ihm. Sie liebte ihn, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Wie dumm war sie doch gewesen, dass sie Chakotay von sich gestoßen und ihn bezüglich ihrer Gefühle angelogen hatte. Kathryn probierte erneut einige Türen zu öffnen, aber nichts geschah. Plötzlich hörte sie wieder seine Stimme. Sie drehte sich mehrfach um ihre eigene Achse. Chakotays Stimme kam aus einer der vielen Türen. Sie schrie nach ihm, aber er schien sie nicht hören zu können. Kraftlos sank sie an der Wand in sich zusammen. Sie hatte ihre Beine an sich gezogen und hielt sie mit ihren Armen umschlossen. Ihren Kopf auf die Knie gestützt, fing sie an zu weinen.

„Ich liebe dich Kathryn Janeway. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und werde dich immer lieben!“ Chakotays Worte hallten klar und deutlich durch den dunklen Raum. Kathryn sah auf und plötzlich schien sich eine der vielen Türen um einen kleinen Spalt hin geöffnet zu haben. Sie rieb sich die Augen. Und tatsächlich die Tür hatte sich um einige Zentimeter geöffnet. Kathryn erhob sich und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf die Tür zu. „Ich liebe dich Kathryn Janeway. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und werde dich immer lieben!“ Während ihr Chakotays Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gingen, schritt sie durch die Tür hindurch.

Kes war auf die Krankenstation zurückgekehrt. Neelix hatte ihre Hilfe nicht allzu lange benötigt und so konnte sie weiter an den Bioproben des Doctors arbeiten. Kes sah hinüber zu Captain Janeway. Die Monitore zeigten normale Werte an. Kes wollte sich gerade den Proben wieder zu wenden, als sie sah, wie sich die Augenlider des Captains leicht bewegten. Die Ocampa legte die Bioproben zur Seite und ging ein paar Schritte auf das Krankenbett zu. Sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie die Lider leicht zuckten.

„Captain?“ Kes berührte die Schulter von Kathryn als diese plötzlich ihre Augen langsam aufschlug. Sofort rief Kes nach dem Doctor, der sich im Nebenzimmer mit einigen medizinischen Studien befasste.

„Was gibt es Kes?“ Der Doctor erschien sofort besorgt im Türrahmen in der Annahme, die Werte des Captains könnten sich verschlechtert haben. Er eilte hinüber zu ihr, sah erstaunt auf Kathryn hinab und lächelte sie an. „Willkommen zurück Captain!“

 

***

 

Das Treffen mit den Talson war schneller über die Bühne gegangen als Chakotay erwartet hatte. Nach nicht einmal einer Stunde war der Handel für beide Seiten zufriedenstellend abgeschlossen wurden. Chakotay saß auf der Brücke und rieb sich seinen Nasenrücken.

„Commander?“ Chakotay sah über seine Schulter hinüber zu Tuvok. „Wenn Sie möchten übernehme ich die letzten beiden Stunden Ihrer Schicht? Meinen Beobachtungen zu Folge scheinen Sie müde und abgekämpft zu sein. Etwas Schlaf würde Ihnen sicherlich gut tun.“

Der Commander traute seinen Ohren kaum. Zeigte Tuvok etwa Gefühle, in dem er Mitleid mit ihm hatte? Chakotay nickte Tuvok zu und stand aus dem Kommandosessel auf. „Danke Tuvok! Sie haben die Brücke. Sollte irgendetwas sein, kontaktieren Sie mich.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Brücke in Richtung Turbolift.

Wie ein Stein war er samt Uniform in sein Bett gefallen und nur wenige Minuten später fest eingeschlafen. Er hörte zunächst nicht den Ruf des Doctors.

„Krankenstation an Commander Chakotay. Commander sind Sie da?“

Chakotay stöhnte und wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum. Plötzlich schreckte er auf, als er den Ruf des Doctors vernahm. War etwas mit Kathryn geschehen? Chakotay setzte sich auf und griff nach seinem Kommunikator, der auf dem Nachtischschrank lag.

„Chakotay hier. Doctor, ist etwa mit dem Captain?“ Chakotay Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Sorge und Angst.

„Ja Commander….ich meine nein Commander! Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass der Captain aufgewacht ist.“ Der Doctor konnte deutlich hören, wie am anderen Ende der Kommverbindung der Commander die Luft bei seinen Worten anhielt. Chakotay traute seinen Ohren kaum. Ungläubig starrte er auf seinen Kommunikator, den er in der Hand hielt. 

„Ich komme sofort. Chakotay Ende.“ Er sprang aus seinem Bett und schnappte sich seine Uniformjacke. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er aus seinem Quartier und erreichte nur wenig später die Krankenstation. Als sich die Tür öffnete, hielt er für einen kurzen Moment inne und starrte in die Richtung, in der sich das Biobett mit Kathryn befand. Der Doctor begrüßte ihn und winkte ihn zu sich. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand in die seine.

„Ich darf Ihnen mitteilen Commander, dass der Captain wieder vollständig genesen ist. Sie ist nur noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen und braucht deshalb etwas Ruhe. Sie können kurz mit ihr reden, aber überanstrengen Sie sie nicht.“

Seine Gefühle überwältigten Chakotay und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, welche seine Wangen hinab rannen. Er schämte sich nicht dafür. Er war einfach nur glücklich.

„Ich werde Sie und den Captain nun allein lassen.“ Der Doctor gab Kes ein Handzeichen, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Beide gingen in das Nebenzimmer der Krankenstation und ließen Kathryn und Chakotay ihre Privatsphäre.

„Ich bin so unsagbar froh, dass du wieder erwacht bist. Ich dachte…ich habe so gehofft, dass du…“ Seine Stimme versagte und Kathryn konnte ein leises Schluchzen hören. Aufmunternd drückte sie seine Hand, so dass sich Chakotay wieder fing und sie mit seinen dunklen Augen ansah. Kathryn erfüllte eine wollige Wärme, als sie seine Liebe für sie in seinen Augen wiederspiegeln sah.

„Du warst die ganze Zeit bei mir, nicht wahr?“ Zunächst war es nur ein Flüstern aus Kathryns Mund, doch je mehr sie sprach, umso kraftvoller wurde ihre Stimme. „Ich hoffe, die Jeffriesröhren sechzehn bis einundzwanzig sind nun sauber und glänzen wie das Meer in der Sonne.“

Chakotay sah sie verblüfft an. „Was? Wovon sprichst du Kathryn?“

„Von Crewman Chell und seiner Putzaktion im Maschinenraum.“ Chakotay sah sie bei ihren Worten verblüfft an.

„Ich habe alles gehört, was du mir erzählt hast, während ich im Koma lag und du hattest Recht, ich hätte dir am liebsten die Maschinenraumberichte um die Ohren geschlagen. Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich die Büroarbeit hasse.“ Kathryn zog ihre linke Augenbraue bei ihren Worten nach oben und lächelte Chakotay verschmitzt an. 

„Soll das etwa heißen, du hast alles wahrgenommen, von dem was ich dir berichtet habe?“ Chakotay konnte es kaum glauben.

Kathryn nickte ihm zustimmend zu. „Du warst das Licht in meiner Schwärze, in der ich mich befand. Ohne dich hätte ich es dort nicht ausgehalten. Deine Stimme war mein Halt, mein Fels in der Brandung, so wie du es in den letzten zwei Jahren warst.“ Bei ihren Worten zog sie Chakotay zu sich hinunter. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten beide noch von einander. Kathryn strich mit ihren Fingern die Linien seines Tattoos nach. Wie oft hatte sie von diesem Moment geträumt. Ihre Hand wanderte hinab zu seiner Wange und ihre Finger strichen zärtlich über seine Lippen hinweg. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und konnten jeweils in den Augen des anderen die unendliche Liebe entdecken, die beide für einander empfanden.

„Ich liebe dich!“ Es war nur ein leises Flüstern, was ihren Mund verließ und doch bedeutete dieser Satz für Chakotay die Welt. Er küsste ihre Fingerspitzen, die noch immer auf seinen Lippen ruhten.

Kathryn konnte seine Überraschung über ihr Geständnis in seinen Augen lesen. „Ich hatte Angst Chakotay. Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn dir etwas unter meinem Kommando zustoßen könnte. Ich hätte es nie verwinden können.“ Aus Kathryns Augen drangen nun all die nicht geweinten Tränen der vergangenen Monate. Sie merkte förmlich, wie sich eine Steinlawine von ihrem Herzen löste und sie von all den Selbstzweifeln und Vorwürfen befreite. Chakotay blieb stumm. Zu sehr war er von Kathryn Liebesgeständnis ergriffen. Behutsam strich er die Tränen von ihrer Wange.

„Ich war ein Narr! Freund oder Geliebter? Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde Chakotay. Aber das Leben ist zu kurz und zu kostbar. Ich weiß nun, was ich möchte.“ Chakotay hielt die Luft an.

„Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte nicht eine Sekunde mehr ohne dich leben. Ich liebe dich Chakotay, mehr als ich es jemals in Worten ausdrücken kann. Du bist meine wahre Priorität. Kannst du mir verzeihen?“ Er sagte kein Wort, sondern beugte sich zu ihr hinab und beantwortete ihre Frage mit einem Kuss.


End file.
